


The Forgotten [Werecat Chronicles Book I]

by Kittykatattack7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatattack7/pseuds/Kittykatattack7
Summary: Athena is one of the few remaining Werecats in the world; hunted for sport by vampires and enslaved by the wolves. Her story takes her to Mystic Falls where she soon learns Bonnie's family has a direct link to her heritage and a mysterious talisman that the wolves are after. Amid the chaos, a certain vampire gets under her skin in ways she never would imagine. [Damon x OC]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started this story out on Wattpad, but decided to post this to AO3 as well. I hope you all enjoy. This story takes place after Elena has been turned. However, she is with Stefan and they are happy in their eternal love. Sorry Delena fans. This is NOT the story for you if can't handle Damon finding a new flame elsewhere.

You've all been told the story of witches, wolves, vampires and even hybrids. There is another species..once enslaved by the wolves out of fear and hunted by vampires for sport. 

Their name was whispered throughout the land as if they were mythical beings. Because the werecats were just that; mythical, majestic and powerful. They didn't even know their full potential until it was too late..and their rebellion sent everyone into war. 

Vampires took sides and witches..well..they stayed out of the affairs as best they could. Some of the prominent witch families chose to stand by the werecats. Others wanted no part at all. However, the wolves had numbers. And they dominated the werecats every chance they got, using only the most ruthless tactics to seek out their foe. 

The werecats were damn near wiped from the history books. 

They were the _The Forgotten_.


	2. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Keep in mind, this is my original fanfic story. Some things will be changed, others will be the same. Hope everyone enjoys! When I wrote this story I originally pictured someone like Blake Lively as my main OC's looks, etc. So, she is my face claim for Athena. ^^**

_《"Surrender to nothing, or give up what I started.." 》_

The blood that lingered upon the floorboard was the only thing Athena could stare at as Elijah placed a comforting hand upon her right shoulder. She had a large thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, sheltering her naked body that trembled with fright and adrenaline from the fight that had just happened. Her head was damp as sweat littered her forehead from shifting.

If this had been different circumstances, she'd have found a way to crack a joke, snicker or say something inappropriate. But, this was not the time for her usual personality to shine.

The werewolves found me.

Klaus was angry at her and she cowered in her blanket while her body caught up from shifting back into a human again.

"Athena.." Elijah's voice was lithe like a caress and she looked up to the Original vampire with glassy eyes that spoke volumes without her even having to say anything. He squeezed her shoulder and she nodded at his comforting gesture. Her body was coming down from shifting and her breathing was beginning to come back down to a normal rate

Rebekah lingered in the doorway to the living room and Athena noticed her perfect face did not have a single drop of blood upon it. She watched as Rebekah lazily looked down at the dead bodies before them all. Four men were laying in different spots in the room, some with their throats ripped and their hearts torn from them and then there was the headless man that Athena had torn apart. Klaus Mikaelson paced like a caged animal in the room as the moon rose to its peak in the sky. It still perplexed her that being a hybrid made him exempt from the full moon.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to run." His voice was like razors to her eardrums as he spoke with an aggitated tone. Athena swallowed thickly, but didn't say much as if she were a child being chastised by a parent, "I just.." Athena attempted, but faltered quickly in her voice as Klaus glared daggers right into her soul.

Athena had been under the Mikaelsons protection in New Orleans for six months now. And for six months she had peace. Despite being watched like a hawk by the Original family, she wasn't running. This was the longest she had ever stayed in one spot. It was refreshing, until now.

Athena was a rare species, a Werecat. And Sampson, the Warlock who saved her in Florida, had brought her to the only family he could think that would protect her. Elijah owed a debt to Sampson and Klaus sprung on the idea to have an 'ace up his sleeve', as he called Athena.

From the beginning, Athena had been guarded and unsure. She didn't trust many people as she was always looking over her shoulder due to what she was. So, when she was whisked away to New Orleans and told the oldest vampire-werewolf hybrid and his family were to be her protection, well, she was super fearful.

However, Klaus and Elijah took it more with an open-mind than Sampson thought and they offered her asylum at their safe house. Klaus hadn't seen a Werecat in a century and the last time he did it was fleeting and he said he almost thought it was an illusion. Elijah and Rebekah had been dumbstruck when she shifted into her true form, but Klaus gleamed with a wicked smile as if he found something worth keeping.

She was a rare find and Athena knew Klaus had allowed her to stay mostly out the selfish part of his heart that saw something that could give him the upperhand if he needed it. She remembered briefly the heated exchange Elijah and Klaus had with Rebekah. She was against it at first, as it brought more danger to their family.

Over the span of a few weeks, she slowly learned to trust her surroundings and the people that offered her asylum. As the weeks turned to months, Athena, on some level, had a friendship with Klaus that sometimes seemed like more. However, Klaus and her just never went there. And she was too fearful of the future to even go there with anyone. Her life had been unpredictable and she barely stayed in one place for too long.

Elijah was more like the brother she never got to have. Rebekah..well that took some time. She didn't adjust well ar first, but upon hearing Athena's confession to having her parents slaughtered by wolves, Rebekah found some kind of common ground they shared as far as having major family tragedies. Athena saw the old wounds in Bekah's eyes that night and they sat around the fire talking until the wee hours of the morning.

But tonight, Klaus was angry and his rage bogged down his mind so that the more rational Klaus she had seen was not with them right now. Not like he was a nice guy in general, but he was a guarded man that hid his feelings behind the mask he wore. She learned that pretty quickly in her time staying here.

"Niklaus, you know as well as I do you cannot tame a wild woman." Rebekah chimed out, sticking up for Athena and putting emphasis on the name Niklaus. Athena smiled up at her, but Klaus merely grimaced at her words and stalked up to Athena.

"You'd do best to hold your tongue, dear sister. This fight is not yours." Klaus spoke without looking at Rebekah. She scoffed at his response, "I will not hold my tongue. This is our fight, Niklaus. Look around you!" She pointed for emphasis at the dead bodies that riddled their floor. Klaus finally relented to look at her, but he glared at her defiance before returning his attention back to Athena, "Have any words to say for yourself?"

Athena pulled the blanket closer to her toned body as Klaus grew closer. She'd only ever been naked once before him and Elijah and it was when she lost control on a night that she had night terrors. She'd turned uncontrollably and Klaus had to track her. He found her in the bayou, alone and passed out. Werecats didn't play by the rules of the full moon, they changed at will regardless what was cast up high in the sky. It was another edge her people had on the wolves, but now that she was one of the few Werecats left in existence it didn't matter what kind of edge she had.

"Niklaus.." Elijah's voice was no longer light. It was a firm warning while Klaus grew closer to Athena, now eye level with her on the floor as he crouched before her. "I won't run, Klaus. I am tired of running. You took me in when you didn't have to. I-I owe you all everything. I could not leave you here to fight alone." Athena's voice was firm and she saw Bekah smile proudly from the doorway, but frowned as Klaus spoke up.

"Great speech, love, but you're forgetting one thing. One rule that I told you about when you first came to my humble abode. What was it, dear?" Athena hated when he talked to her like this. "Do what you say." She said through gritted teeth. Every part of her was wanting to wring his neck right now. "That's right. And up until now you have been exceptionally obedient. And due to the nature of your predicament, I'd think it wise you continue to do so." Athena fumed from her spot on the floor.

After all that just happened and Klaus was mostly upset that she hadn't listened to him when he told her to run. Her body hummed with aggitation and she glared up at Klaus, "Cats aren't blindly loyal like mangy dogs." Klaus frowned at her choice of words before glaring right back at her with darkened eyes, "Precisely what got your lot into this mess in the first place, right?" There was a collective hush in the room as Klaus' words weighed down on her like cinder blocks. Her heart tugging for her people that perished over the centuries due to the wolves and vampires.

His words had been careless and completely out of line. Rebekah's mouth opened lightly in surprise at his crudeness. Elijah grimaced and looked away as if he hated to see Athena hurting, "You know, my mother always told me monsters only hid under the bed, but she was wrong. I guess some monsters are always in plain sight." Athena's harsh words were aimed at Klaus and she didn't wait a moment longer for his reaction. She got up from the floor, sheltering her body with the blanket and walked across the bloody floor towards her room upstairs.

Athena stepped in a puddle of fresh blood from the man she had decapitated, but continued despite the warmth pooling between her toes. Rebekah looked as if she wanted to say something, but Athena shook her head not wanting to talk to anyone right now. She looked back to the guys, her voice dead panned, "His head flew out the window. Might wanna find it soon before someone else does." She went on her way without another word.

As she entered her room and shut the door she immediately turned on the shower to full blast. The heat singed her skin and as she curled in a ball on the shower floor. Before closing her mind out to the world, she wondered briefly what exactly her purpose in life was...other than to continuously run from the evil that wanted to kill her.

It was hours before she heard anything from anyone and Athena was okay with that. She wanted to sleep for a little bit since shifting always wore her out. Even to this day it still wasn't anymore exhausting than it had been the first time around. The footsteps outside her door woke her up. Her yellow-green eyes flew open and she could smell the familiar scent of Klaus as a rapt knock sounded from the door, "Athena, may I come in?" His voice was muffled from the door. She sighed and turned over in bed, laying atop the covers in a pair of black skinny jeans, a long white shirt and her blonde hair still damp from her previous shower.

She walked to the door and cracked it open a bit, "You're going to end up coming in anyways.." She muttered half heartedly as she widened the door and Klaus walked in. His face was a mask and she couldn't tell what he wanted to say, but she could smell the regret rolling off of him in waves. He was wearing a simple dark grey v-neck shirt, his typical necklaces and the same shit-eating grin of someone trying to wave the white flag.

"You stink of regret and paint, which leads me to believe you've been painting while wallowing in regret." Athena said as she plopped onto the bed with a huff and stared at Klaus. "On the contrary, I don't wallow. I reflect." Athena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like a child, "Well, how did your reflection period go?" He smiled brightly now and came to sit next to her. "That I was...hastey with my words."

Athena hummed lightly, nodding her head and accepting his apology since it was the best she would get out of him. He was silent, staring down at anything but her. Apologies were always so hard for him. But, when he did apologize he meant it.

"I just don't understand why you think I shouldn't fight? I have been here for six months and all of you have taken so good care of me. I have come to grow an appreciation for your family. Which is ludicrious because your kind have been after me for centuries. I learned to trust again, Klaus. I also learned that not all of you are...bad. I am in your debt. Which is why I didn't run."

Klaus was silent as she spoke and he shifted on the bed so he was facing her, "Love, I am only harsh because I want you safe. The werewolves are after more than just killing you." Athena furrowed her brows, "How do you know that?" Klaus stared daggers at her before smiling ruefully, "The man you decapitated had a clean shot to take you out, but he tried to restrain you. That is, until you had enough of his games and killed him." Athena thought back to the man she killed and realized he had been trying to subdue her, "What do they want with me?" She asked aloud, curious as to why they wanted her alive and not dead.

"That is precisely what I am trying to figure out. And you make it hard when you don't obey me." Klaus frowned on the last part and Athena couldn't help but frown with him, "I am not a project, Klaus. Sometimes I feel used. I appreciate the hospitality, but what do you get in return from this?"

"Let's just say I have a feeling those pesky wolves are up to something. The moment Sampson brought you to my home I had a hunch that this was much bigger than just killing you." Athena stared at Klaus, taking in his words, "You mean..something more sinister is at play here?" Klaus nodded, "Trust me, dear, I can smell an evil scheme a mile away." Athena looked shocked as she started to catch on to what he was saying, "Which is why it's imperative that you listen to me. You are near extinct, and I say that with the utmost urgency."

"I can't stay here anymore, can I?" Athena grumbled and Klaus could see her furrowed brows and resigned eyes. They were silent for a moment and Klaus got up from the bed. He strolled towards the door with his hands folded before him as if he were at church about to accept the offering of bread. "Pack your things, Athena. We are going for a drive." Athena perked up at this and for a moment she felt an alarm bell go off in her head, "Getting rid of me, Klaus?" She asked with a smirk on her face, but on the inside she was worried.

"No, love. I'm merely taking you to a safe place while Elijah and I do some digging. If the wolves are up to something, I will get to the bottom of it." Athena didn't think twice and the moment he walked out she flew off the bed and packed her things in two large duffel bags that Rebekah had brought upstairs.

When she walked downstairs, Klaus was smiling widely and Elijah looked solemn as Rebekah hugged Athena tightly, "I'll see you again. Behave out there." Athena furrowed her brows now at Bekah, "You're not coming with me?" Rebekah frowned, understanding that Athena would want one of them to come with her.

"I need to stay and make sure Marcel and the others don't make a mess while my brother is away." Rebekah smiled widely before Athena threw herself into Rebekah's petite form and she hugged Athena back tightly. Athena turned to Elijah and Klaus, hefting her duffels over to Elijah who took them from her like the gentleman he was, "Where are we headed?"

Klaus's smile broadened and Elijah smirked as Klaus responded, "Mystic Falls." Rebekah sighed heavily and shook her head, "Bloody hell, Niklaus! That town is treacherous." She turned to Athena and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, you'd be better off on the streets than that hellhole. If you need me, call. I'll come in a heartbeat."

Athena looked frightened at Rebekah's admission, "What is she talking about?" Klaus rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to her. She's got bad blood in that town. Come now, Athena..we musn't waste another minute." Rebekah scoffed, but placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just remember, call if you need anything." She hugged her one more time before turning towards Klaus and Elijah.

Athena crossed her arms and stared at Klaus and he sighed heavily, annoyed by her stalling for time, "Do you have bad blood in Mystic Falls?" Elijah snickered despite himself and Klaus grew a wicked grin before walking out the door, knowing they would follow, "Depends who you ask." Athena rolled her eyes and walked out with Elijah and he smiled fondly down at her while carrying her bags to the SUV, "He's made quite a name for himself there."

"Why am I not surprised, Elijah?" He smiled ruefully and Athena piled in the SUV. The irony was that she just told Klaus she wouldn't run anymore. But, here she was being whisked away to a new town. New faces. New people to try and trust. She was running away. 

_Yet again._


	3. Mystic Falls

_《 I walk this empty street on the  
boulevard of broken dreams 》_

Once they were inside the SUV everyone had fallen silent. Athena had leaned her head back against the seat and looked out the window as the winding streets of New Orleans were passing her by. The farther they got on the highway, the more she missed the place she had called home for the past six months. 

Klaus must have sensed her shift in mood because his eyes fell upon the rear view and she caught him looking back at her. There was a solemness to his gaze and even a hint of something akin to empathy. He could see in her wide, thick lashed eyes that she was holding it together on the outside, but on the inside he could sense her feelings, smell them even. 

She was sad and tired. How much could a person run their entire life before they just got tired of it all? Not like she would ever give herself up to the wolves, but at some point all of this just got..exhausting. Elijah looked over at Klaus who was still pointedly looking at Athena. 

Elijah murmured his name and Klaus looked to Elijah as if he hadn't heard a word he had said, "Niklaus.." Elijah's melodic voice pulled Klaus back to the conversation they had been having before. 

She looked away from his piercing gaze and turned back towards the window. At some point Athena leaned her head against the window and allowed her mind to close off Elijah and Klaus' conversation. Once the exhaustion set in, she let her body rest and the hum of the SUV's motor was the only thing she heard as it lulled it to her sleep. 

She didn't know who Klaus was taking her to, but her trust in Klaus was profound. It only made this all much harder for her as she was having to leave her safety net, people she had grown fond of.....people that were like family. 

A few times during their trip did they stop so that Athena could use the restroom. They were hurried stops and Klaus would rush her if she took too long. All she had to do was give him her signature death glare and he'd ease up. "The drive is over thirteen hours, Klaus. I googled it after we left. So, give me break." 

He rolled his eyes, "No time for breaks when you're being hunted, dear." This time she sighed and he gave her a smirk as they climbed back into the SUV. 

Once they were on their way again they passed a sign that gave her an idea of how long they were now from Mystic Falls, which was approximately five hours. Her phone reception was cutting in and out now that they were in a very woodsy area and she breathed out a deep annoyed breath, "No signal." 

Elijah looked back to her and smirked, "We are in the middle of nowhere, Athena." She crossed her arms, pushing her phone back into the pocket of her black skinny jeans, "Tell me about Mystic Falls. If this is to be my new place of sanctuary, I want to know where I'm going.." 

Her words trailed off and Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look. She arched a brow at their silence, "Well?" 

"Elijah is a much better storyteller than I. Go on." Klaus added with a smirk as Elijah sighed and started the story of Mystic Falls. 

He explained how the town came to be a place for vampires and other supernatural creatures, including witches and werewolves. Once Elijah had given her the rundown of the history, she was open mouthed staring at the two of them, her panic rising ever so slightly higher the closer they got to this place. 

"You're taking me to another breeding ground of the supernatural? Oh, perfect." Her sarcasm was not unnoticed by Klaus and he gave her a glowering gaze right back. 

"I take you to a town full of humans and the wolves find you, we have a massacre on our hands and that is not something I really want to deal with, love. You need to be in a place where things get, well, how do I put it, swept under the rug. And trust me, Athena, there is no better place for that than Mystic Falls." 

He enunciated the 'mys' in mystic, sounding it out longer than he needed to. 

"Can't you just drop me off in a convent full of nuns or something? I highly doubt they will ever find me there." Athena looked up at Klaus as his eyes met hers in the rearview.

"I don't think they have enough holy water to hold the likes of you." Athena smirked at his comment before returning her thoughts to Mystic Falls  

"You have bad blood in that town." Athena stated. It wasn't a question, rather a statement. She could just sense it and from what Elijah had said before they left, well he was famous among the supernaturals that did live here. 

"No, I merely showed them what happens when they cross a Mikaelson. And I had my reasons, love." Elijah fell silent now as the SUV sped past another sign that drew them closer to this place called Mystic Falls. "You killed people." Athena pushed now, shoving some unruly blonde strands away from her eyes.

Klaus grinned from his place in the driver seat. It was a wide grin of a man that was borderline mad if you didn't know the real Klaus. Okay, well, he was mad sometimes, but not all the time. 

"Of course, Athena. I'm a monster, after all." Klaus' words were edgy and he emphasized the word monster. Athena remembered she had called Klaus a monster after the wolves attacked...and now she felt kind of bad about it. 

It was something to be said that Athena knew Klaus killed people. His whole family had lived a life where they could snap a neck on a dime and the world continued to turn for them. Not that they didn't show remorse for things, but if someone crossed them, they died. Simple as that.  

Athena had grown up fast, so her emotions were a little more closed off. Things like this should have bothered her, should have made her think about how wrong it was that the Mikaelsons got away with everything that they had. But, none of it did. 

Klaus and his family had taken her in when she needed it and truth be told, she was more annoyed that he had killed people in this town than she was upset. It meant they weren't going to take Athena in willingly. If they saw Athena, they would see a friend of a Klaus'. And she would be guilty by association. Perfect.

There was silence the rest of the drive and once the sign of Mystic Falls came into view she perked up a little. It was now late morning and shifted in her seat, taking in the view. 

Mystic Falls was a stark contrast to New Orleans. Where the party-city was bustling with tourism and drunk people, Mystic Falls was quaint and small. It felt safe, however, Athena knew better. 

It was in every aspect a small little town where town hall meetings were held, festivals and traditions were celebrated and everyone knew everyone. As they passed the high school she turned to Klaus and arched a brow, "Do I need to enroll?" Her tone was sarcastic and as a crowd of kids walked out she could smell each and every one of their scents. 

Klaus stopped the SUV in front of the school, "If you care to partake in the withering studies of humans and booze filled parties with tasteless alcohol...then by all means, enroll." She rolled her eyes and watched as a group of cheerleaders made their way out to the parking lot, their smiles and laughter filled her with a sense of yearning. 

"I'm sure I'd look killer in a cheer outfit, hm?" She mused lightly and Elijah smirked while Klaus's smile widened, "As lovely as that sounds, I do believe you are above pointless cliques, hm?" Athena rolled her eyes playfully, "Not really, I joined one the moment I walked through your front door." 

Elijah smiled at her and Klaus raised his brows as if she had a point. The Mikaelsons were akin to a clique. 

"Well, you know what they say, love, the family that kills together, stays together." Klaus added with a rather wicked grin and despite herself, Athena grinned back, a laugh escaping her lips. 

"Ah, there it is." Klaus mused to himself as Athena finally laughed since the first time she had stepped in the SUV. Her fire and spunk were coming back. Klaus had always admired it about her. 

Klaus pulled away from the school and continued on into town. They passed a bar called the Mystic Grill and a few other spots in town before he turned down a road that led to a more deserted part of the little town. 

The road was winding and ended up leading to a rather large house. It looked very old in such a modern setting and Athena bristeled. Her upper lip raised. Involuntarily, she had growled, low and menacing. 

"Athena, calm yourself." Elijah purred as she whipped her head around like a paranoid maniac. "Vampires." She seethed and Elijah tilted his head to the side, "Do they smell different?" He was genuinely curious and Athena looked to them both, nodding as she spoke. 

"Yes, very different. None of you smell this way. Your family is just..different. Especially you Klaus." Klaus made a grand sweep of his hand, "That is because I am one of a kind." 

Elijah now looked to Klaus, his brows furrowing in concern as he was thinking, "Should we have her stay here?" Klaus looked back to Athena, arching a brow before turning towards the house, "No need to delay the inevitable, brother." 

Elijah nodded and they all stepped out, Klaus grabbing his black wool coat and pulling it on. 

The temperature difference was evidently different than Louisiana. It was mildly breezy, the end of August slowly turning into September and the leaves were starting to prepare for a change in colors. She could smell the nature around her, her head lifting up slightly to take in the smells of Mystic Falls. 

Louisiana had been hot and humid and she had not experienced a cold spurt in her time there. She wrapped her arms around herself and Elijah offered his jacket to her as Klaus started to stroll up to the front door. 

She shook her head at Elijah and he put the coat back in the passenger seat. There was a rather fine looking Porsche parked outside the door under part of the roof that attached to the house. 

"Expensive taste." Athena muttered, eyeing the vehicle as they walked past it. Her bright eyes narrowed as she could hear voices from inside the house, there were two guys and a girl. 

"Oh, that would be Stefan Salvatore. He always had a fascination for the classics. A more.." He paused for effort, his eyes casting up to the sky in thought, "...refined gentleman than his counterpart."

"Let me do all the talking, hm?" Klaus looked at Athena pointedly and both Klaus and Elijah moved so that they were blocking her small frame from whomever opened the door. 

Klaus didn't even need to knock, the door opened before his knuckles could hit the large heavy, framed door. As the door opened, Athena felt her stomach tightened from nervous anticipation at who Klaus could possibly be entrusting her care to in Mystic Falls.


	4. The Werecat

_《 So what if you can see_  
the darkest part of me  
No one would ever change  
This animal I have become 》 

The moment the door opened the dark haired male smiled widely, giving Klaus and Elijah a quick once over before feigning remorse, "Sorry, we already bought enough girl scout cookies.." He wrinkled his nose in a ridiculous smirk and started to close the door before Klaus nudged his boot into the door, stopping the dark haired male from closing it. 

"Mate, you're gonna want to let me inside." Klaus' voice was edgy and the moment was tense as the dark haired male looked torn between slamming the door and letting him in. Athena peaked around Elijah's shoulder and in that moment a breeze blew her hair, wafting it straight towards the door and where the dark haired male was standing. 

As if on cue, his eyes turned dark and the veins beneath his eyes dilated in a rather frightening way. It wasn't anything Athena hadn't seen before, but it still always struck a nerve inside of her. A fear and anger that made her blood boil that someone would want to sink their fangs into her. 

"She's with us. Athena is not food." Damon. That was his name. Athena tilted her head to the side and watched as the man named Damon wrinkled his nose, his eyes returning to normal. Before he could say anything else, voices sounded out behind him, "Who is it?" 

It was a lithe, beautiful voice and Athena noticed a dark haired girl with the stench of a vampire came to the door. Another man with stupidly perfect sandy brown hair came behind her.

"Is that the greeting I get, dear Elena?" Klaus spoke up again and the girl frowned deeply at him. Though frowning, she was absolutely beautiful and being a vampire only made her even more alluring. Her hair was dark and sleek, and it was as straight as a board. She had a streak of pink underneath, kind of like peek a boo highlights. Athena already liked her style, but kept her thoughts to herself. 

"Well, now that the whole gang is here, can we come in?" Athena didn't need to see Klaus to know he was smirking, she could hear it in his tone. Damon tensed before the man behind him put his hand on his shoulder, easing him away from the door. 

"What do you want Klaus?" The unknown male looked past Klaus now to Athena and their eyes locked for a brief moment. He furrowed his brow at her, taking in her smell and trying to figure out what she was. Elena, Athena presumed, cocked her head to to the side, "What is she?" She sounded nervous and now everyone was staring at Athena, who was standing behind Elijah. 

Elijah, as if on cue, moved to the side so that the three at the door could get a good look at her. She held her head high, her features monotone as she didn't want to smile or frown. "All in good time, dearest Elena." Elijah's voice was soothing and if Athena didn't know better she sometimes thought that Elijah was an empath, as his tone was always able to soothe the most dire situations. 

Klaus turned to look at Athena and he winked before returning back to the three vampires at the door, "Stefan, long time no chat." Stefan. So, the one with the nice hair was Stefan. Athena looked from them to Klaus, who was now facing away from her. "We need to talk." Stefan sighed and opened the door wider, gesturing for all three of them to come inside. "Come in." He didn't sound the least bit happy about it though.

Elijah ushered Athena forward so that she was in between her two guardians. Elijah placed a hand on the small of her back and she gave him a half smile before walking into what was like a mini-mansion. Everything about it screamed old timer; the mahogany and bourbon smell was everywhere. 

The place was immaculate and decorated as if someone very old lived there, which they did. She had a feeling the two males were the oldest. They had that look as if they were from a different time, maybe even the Civil War era or before. Athena fidgeted uncomfortably and looked at the girl who was staring at her, tilting her head to the side, while Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. 

Did she appeal to them or did she repulse them? The girl started to turn, her fangs coming out and her eyes going black. "I see Elena still doesn't know the art of control, hm?" Klaus mused while Stefan pulled Elena towards him, whispering in her ear and then, just as quick as she started, she snapped out of it. Her eyes returning to normal and the veins under them disappearing. 

"She's fine." Stefan answered curtly before Damon came strolling up after closing the door, "Cut to the chase, Klaus. I know you aren't here for pot roast and cobbler." Elijah quirked a up smile as Klaus placed his hands behind his back and started walking around, taking in the book shelf and the bourbon that was opened. 

He poured himself a drink and looked to Athena, she shook her head, while Stefan and Damon stood tense as Klaus helped himself to their alcohol. "You see, we had a deal that I would get my hybrids." Stefan interjected quickly, "The deal was off when Elena turned and decided to stay a vampire." 

Klaus pointed to Stefan and smirked devilishly, "Stefan. That's the thing. We had a deal, until she decided to stay a vampire. That, my friend, is called breaking a deal." 

Damon scoffed and Athena watched with intense eyes as the scene unfolded before her eyes. "Oh, please. What were you going to do with a hybrid army anyways? It's not our fault you aren't happy with the family you were given." 

This struck a chord and Klaus glared at Damon, "You'd do best to hold your tongue. This matter doesn't concern you." Elijah bristled and since she was beside him, she could sense his emotions whirling around. Elijah never really liked confrontation. Athena nudged Elijah quietly and he smiled down at her stiffly. 

_I can see why Klaus has bad blood in Mystic Falls now._

"That is where you're wrong, Klaus. Anything that involves my brother, goes through me." Damon walked, or rather strutted around the end table that had the tumblers and bourbon on it. Athena narrowed her eyes at him and Damon gave her a look before rolling his eyes. She noticed they were ice blue, probably like his heart. He gave off the vibe of an egotistic vampire. Everything about him made Athena sneer. His walk, the way he talked and his stupid attempt at sarcasm. 

"Well then, better take a seat and listen good, Damon." Klaus walked around again, but this time his hand was wrapped around the tumbler and the other one was dragging meticulously along the top part of the couch. Stefan sighed heavily and walked around, taking a seat on the couch with Elena. He threw his hands out, "Alright, Klaus. I'm all ears. What do you want?" 

Klaus smirked and took a long sip of his bourbon before swirling it around, "You owe me a favor, Stefan. And I bring that favor to you in the form of..." He paused for dramatic effect before gesturing towards Athena. "Her." 

It was Athena's turn to be on display and she smirked as Damon crinkled his forehead and frowned in her direction. Both Stefan and Elena stared at her open mouthed, but Elena spoke up first, "What exactly do you mean, she is the favor? And who is she? You're not making any sense Klaus." Stefan looked at Elena and she shrugged lightly as she took control with the questions.  

Klaus smiled as if he had the best secret in the world and was dangling it on a string in front of them. "Love, come here." He reached his hand out to her and Athena stepped forward, taking his hand in her own and standing awkwardly in the large living room as the three vampires stared at her. "This, is Athena Garland." 

Klaus smiled at Athena and she smirked back at him before their attention returned to the vampires. Elijah took a step forward, "She is one of the few werecats left in existence. We need your help." Of course Elijah spoke prim and proper, making everything less threatening than Klaus usually did. 

"Excuse me, back up. Werecat?" Damon asked setting his drink down on the end table and Elena tilted her head to the side, "Wait, what? A werecat? Does that even exist?" She did a double take at Stefan, but Stefan was staring at Athena, her eyes glowing a bright amber yellow in the dimly lit room. "Of course it doesn't exist, Elena." 

Damon scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step farther into the room. "I assure you, Elena, we are not bluffing." Elijah spoke again and Damon threw his hand out, "Oh c'mon, guys. You're not really going to-" 

Damon was abruptly cut off as Athena took a step forward and landed on all fours in the blink of an eye. She grew tired of the games and the back and forth. They needed to see for themselves because only then would they be able to listen and understand what Klaus was proposing for them to do. 

Athena's inner werecat took over and when she shifted, her yellow eyes immediately sought out Damon, the annoying one. Everything happened so fast, none of them had time to react and Athena launched off her back haunches, the black panther springing across the room and crashing into Damon. 

Her paws took him down easily and she stood atop him, his eyes alight with rage and a tinge of fear, but mostly shock as the black panther before him was now pinning him to the ground. 

Her mouth opened and she inched her teeth towards his neck, her breath coming in and out as the panther panted and growled lowly in a menacing way. Every nerve ending in her body was telling her to kill him, but she could hear Klaus' voice somewhere in the recess of her mind, 

"Stand down, Athena." 

Athena's eyes widened and she could smell the shock rolling off of Damon now, his eyes wide, but his mouth screwed up into a twisted angry scowl as she was still pinning him down, her weight making his breath come in shallow waves. She pulled back, hopping off of Damon and she could smell the fear from Elena and Stefan. 

They had no idea something like her existed and now they didn't look as if they wanted to eat her, they looked as if they wanted to know just how exactly it was possible she even existed. 

Athena raised her head to Elijah before sniffing through her snout loudly, her paw hitting the floor and Elijah looked to Elena, "A towel, something, if you will. For when she shifts." Elena nodded, open mouthed and she darted off with her inhuman speed and returned with a large towel. "Hey, that's mine!" Damon shouted in protest, but Elena rolled her eyes, "I grabbed the first one I could find." 

She shifted violently back into her human form and Elijah was right there, already covering her naked body as it trembled slightly, her forehead already perspiring. Elijah pushed her damp strands of blonde hair out of the way of her face before pushing her shredded clothes off to the side. Athena stared at them all in between strands of hair, pushing it out of the way of her face before looking at all three vampires before her, "My name is Athena Garland. And we do exist. I'm one of the last ones of my kind." 

Elena shook her head in awe, Stefan frowned, but not in a rude way. He seemed concerned, if not shocked. Damon got up from the floor, fixing the collar of his shirt and glaring at Athena with his blue eyes ablaze, "Well, there goes the neighborhood." 

Klaus merely smirked, raising his glass at Damon and then looking at Athena, "Come Athena, sit. Introductions are in order." 

￼


	5. Goodbye For Now

_《I just want to get it over with_  
Tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry》 

Athena sat as instructed and wrapped the towel around her body a little more tightly, for good measure. She didn't really want these people to see all her bits, she barely knew them. She sat next to Klaus, Elijah taking the other end of the couch. 

Her breathing started to slow down from her shifting and she noticed Elena was staring at her, her brows furrowed and her forehead getting a little crease in it. "Haven't seen that before, have you?" Athena asked with a small half smile. Elena shook her head, her mouth agape, "I'm just trying to process.." 

Stefan tilted his head curiously at Athena and then her eyes drifted towards Damon who leaned up against the wall, downing his drink and glaring at her. Athena merely smirked at him and he only made his sour look grow. Klaus draped his arm lazily on the back of the couch and for comfort, Athena leaned into it. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" Damon rolled his eyes, "I've seen better." 

Athena's eyes lit up with a newfound rage, but she had to remind herself that this dark haired vampire was only pissy because she had caught him unawares. Klaus frowned, but looked back towards Stefan and Elena, "This shouldn't come as a shock, really. I mean, after all, your lot have dealt with just about every species of supernatural by now.." 

Stefan gave Klaus a pointed look and Elena leaned on her elbows looking at Athena, raking her eyes over the towel that covered her naked body. 

"I guess it shouldn't come as so much of a surprise.." Stefan muttered before Klaus took a swig of his drink and then proceeded to get to the point, "Her kind have been around for a very, very long time. However, the wolves took it upon themselves to enslave them many decades ago." 

Damon scoffed, "What is this? A bad remake of Underworld?" Stefan gave Damon a look before Elena asked, "Enslave them? But, why would they do?" Klaus looked to Athena and she nodded silently at him. She could take it from here. 

"My kind, we are different from werewolves. The wolves were bound to the full moon, but we weren't." Damon furrowed his eyes, "You could shift at will." Athena nodded silently before continuing, "In all reality, we were superior to them." She gave Klaus a rueful look and he shrugged absentmindedly as if it didn't bother him. 

"We could shift at will, communicate while in our true form and each lineage of Werecat, depending on the family, would shift into a different kind of cat. We had advantages that we never really knew we had, until they ended up enslaving my people. By the time we realized our worth, it was too late." 

"Enslaved though? What do you mean enslaved?" Stefan asked, leaning on his elbows, much like Elena and somehow she found the sight slightly endearing, but she kept it to herself. 

"How does a whole race get enslaved?" Damon asked, screwing his face up into one that resembled someone that was disbelieving of what was being said. 

"There never were many of our kind to begin with. The werewolves had us outnumbered from the get go. We lived in peace for many years, tolerating one another. Something happened though..two of the leaders children were found executed. Now, my people never liked them, but we would never kill children." 

Damon was watching her like a hawk and spoke out now, "You'd be surprised the things your own kin will do.." Stefan eyed Damon and he already knew Damon was speaking about their father and the betrayal they had gone through with him.  

"Not us." She said adamantly and continued, "Of course we got blamed. The leaders of all the surrounding packs came to confront our leader, Ares. From the stories that got passed down to my kin was that Ares did not back down. The wolves came looking for a fight, wanting to blame someone and of course that had to be us. They wanted to "blend" our kind and merge so that we could an all powerful group of shifters." 

She shook her head, the audacity of the wolves to even try and play this angle was ridiculous. Ares could see through their nasty dog-like lies.

"In reality, they wanted us to submit to them, to bend to their will and make it so that they would rule over us since we were not to be trusted. Ares, being the smart leader that he was, refused. He was executed right on the spot. Pandemonium broke out and what were we without our leader? Powerless. Confused. Scared. Without a leader, everyone lost hope." 

Athena looked away as the story always choke up. She was emotional when it came to her people and the horrors they had endured that followed Ares' death. 

"The wolves rounded up as many as they could, which was almost everyone. In the years that followed, we were enslaved by them. Some tortured, some forced to be soldiers and others for God knows what." 

She stopped momentarily and Elijah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she breathed in deeply, feeling his comfort and letting it give her enough strength to continue on.

"With all enslavement, comes rebellion. I think my people realized just how strong we were really and that we were more powerful than them, despite our numbers. So, we rebelled. Skirmishes were fought, much like most human wars." She paused thinking of the rebellion and how it might have played out.

"When things were looking bad for us, we fanned out across the globe. We went into hiding. The wolves made it their mission to destroy us all. They hunted us down one by one over the decades and they have not stopped since. Vampire just hunted us for sport, which didn't help our numbers either." 

"But, there have to be more of you out there, right? I mean, you can't be the only one left.." Elena chimed in now, her face showing some sort of emotion Athena was not used to seeing on a vampire's face. 

Compassion. 

Athena nodded, a little dumbfounded by her kindness, "I suppose their are more of us. My parents, they left me with a human caretaker when I was younger. They thought I would be safe with her." 

"Thought?" Stefan asked and Athena sighed, pushing some strands of unruly blonde hair out of the way of her eyes, "When I was sixteen, they found me. They killed my caretaker, Nadia. And I fled. And I have been running ever since then. It has been six very, very long years since then."

"Until I was found by a warlock, Sampson. I was in Florida at the time and I was almost done for, until he showed up. He knew my parents. He also told me they had died many years ago." 

There was silence in the room and something in Damon's expression shifted and she saw the shadows pass over his face, and his pissy look was replaced with something different. Not compassion. Maybe understanding, she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"He took me to New Orleans, where he thought the most powerful family in the world could protect me. I was there six months until they found us." 

She looked at Klaus, who gave her a half smile. He understood her nostalgia on losing family and being alone. "Some protection, huh?" Damon chimed out and she could hear Elijah groan while Klaus merely smirked, "I'm glad you find it so funny. Now, your lot can have at go at it." 

Stefan shook his head while Damon started to cross the room, setting his drink down, "No, no, no and hell no. We are not babysitting her!" He threw his hand out at Athena and she hissed at him, her teeth pulling back, much like an animal. 

Klaus, still looking relaxed as ever, stared at Stefan...their eyes locked in battle, "Elijah and I need to do some recon. We need to figure out what exactly the wolves are after and why they want her. They had a shot at killing her and they didn't take it. This is where you come in, Stefan." 

Elena frowned, "What makes you think she'll be safe here? I mean, they found her in New Orleans.." Damon interrupted, "We are not a refugee camp!" Athena felt her heart sink a little bit. She needed to lay low and this town was bumping with supernatural vibrations, so she didn't think this would be the first spot that they would come looking. She hoped. 

Athena was finding it less and less likely that she would be staying in Mystic Falls with all the protest about her being here.

"You owe me, Rippah." Klaus mentioned this and Stefan looked up from his hands and to Klaus, his eyes narrowing. "Ripper?" Athena asked aloud and Elena sighed, shaking her head, "It's a long story." 

Athena quieted now as Stefan and Klaus locked eyes again, "If I were to agree, then how long would this be for?" Klaus smiled widely, he already knew he had Stefan. Stefan owed him, he knew that to be true. He could no longer make hybrids due to Elena becoming a vampire and wanting to stay that way. The cure would have to wait until another day. 

Athena watched as Stefan started to cave, but before he could say anything, Damon interrupted, "What exactly do you get out of all of this, Klaus? I mean, you surely aren't doing it out of the goodness of your heart. Harboring an endangered species?" 

Damon's words stung and Athena flared her nostrils at him. She was sick of him calling her shit like that and he knew it too because he smirked at her. 

"It is very rare that I get something as unique as a Werecat on my doorstep. And where there is an evil plan to be had in regards to the wolves, I knew I wanted in. Truth be told, I am all for ptoecting endangered species." He grinned devilishly and Athena smirked, while Elijah merely shook his head with a small smile. 

"Elena, Stefan." Elijah started to speak, "We know this is unannounced, but she came to us with no family. I know you of all people Elena understand that." There was silence in the room and Athena noticed that Elena looked away silently, a pained look on her face. 

"It's a lot to ask, we understand, but I beg of you, don't do this to her. We just need some time to figure out what it is they want and then we can come back and get her up. It's not permanent." 

Elena stared at Elijah now as he held her gaze. "She has no where else to go.." He let this linger before continuing on. "I give you my word, this will be a brief stay." Elijah added and Klaus nodded in agreement, while Athena shifted under the weight of everyone's scrutiny. 

"Stefan.." Elena started, but Stefan was already nodding, though he didn't seem excited about it, "Alright, we'll help you. But, this means my debt is clear, understood?" Klaus merely smirked and Athena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You've always been a man of your word, Elijah." Elena sighed heavily and he smiled at her. She didn't know what history they had with the Mikaelson family, but it seemed they knew Elijah was a man of honor. 

"You keep Athena safe, then we will talk about your debt being cleared." Klaus answered. In Klaus-like fashion, he never agreed to Stefan's end of the bargain and that merely made both Stefan and Elena exchange nervous looks. 

"Rewind. You're agreeing to this?" Damon sputtered out while Elena gave him a look that meant to shut up, "She's all yours, brother. I want nothing to do with this." He threw his hands up and stalked off, grabbing his leather jacket and snatching his keys. 

She heard him mutter something akin to 'Unbelievable', but she wasn't exactly sure. "Be sure to burn that towel when you're through with it." He called out without even glancing back at any of them. He slammed the door and Athena sneered. 

_Good riddance._

It was quiet for a moment before Klaus got up and so did Elijah. "I take it Tyler isn't in town?" Klaus asked his now, even though he knew the answer. A sharp no escaped Stefan's lips and Athena looked around, 

"Who's Tyler?" Klaus smirked, "An old buddy of mine, but you mustn't worry, Athena." Elena and Stefan exchanged looks and it seemed that this Tyler guy was not necessarily a buddy, as Klaus made him out to be. Elijah excused himself to go and grab her bags and Elena offered to help. 

It left Stefan, Klaus and Athena in the room by themselves. "How do you know they won't find her here? We are risking everyone's safety just by her staying here.." Stefan looked to Athena, but in way that meant he was unapologetic. 

It wasn't until Athena actually thought about it that she realized she was putting innocent people at risk. 

Her eyes widened and Klaus composed himself, placing his drink down on the end table and staring at Stefan, "I understand the burdens you are taking on, Stefan. But, your lot has taken on greater danger before, hm?" 

Athena looked between them as Elena and Elijah came back in with her bags. She didn't like goodbyes and she was starting to feel homesick already from New Orleans. From Rebekah. 

_From Klaus and Elijah._

"Someone will be here with her at all times. I promise." Elena now spoke and Athena looked from Klaus to Elijah and back to Elena. It was the first time Elena genuinely smiled at her and she hadn't a clue what Elijah had said to her out there, but she seemed more open minded about her being in Mystic Falls. 

"I owe you all, thank you." Athena spoke softly and Stefan merely nodded, still tight lipped about the whole ordeal. 

"Can I trust you'll get that brother of yours under control?" Klaus asked, but not politely. Stefan nodded, but then shrugged, "I make no promises though." Elena pulled Stefan off the side as Klaus and Elijah came over to Athena. 

_To say goodbye._

She could hear Stefan and Elena whispering from the other room, and though she couldn't hear everything, it sounded as they were going over the pros and cons to this..as well as how they were going to get Klaus off their backs about the cure after this was over. 

Athena wondered if somehow, she lived through this ordeal, maybe she could get Klaus to call off his need for a hybrid family. She had a lot of pull when it came to Klaus and he seemed to take her ideas and thoughts into consideration, something he rarely did for many others. 

"Dearest, Athena." Klaus said, standing before her and pushing her hair out of her towel that was wrapped around her still naked form. Elijah hugged Athena from the side, "Athena, we will not be long. We will get to the bottom of this, I promise." 

She nodded sadly at Elijah before Klaus smirked, "Come now, love, don't look so sad. This isn't goodbye." In an uncharacterstic show of affection, he placed a hand upon her cheek and she let his fingertips linger there for longer than she should have. She breathed in his scent, taking it in. 

This family had taken her in when she lost all trust and hope in others. And now they were leaving her, though not forever, but still. She was comfortable with the Mikaelsons. These people were strangers. 

"I know..it's just.." Klaus nodded at her words, understanding her feelings without her even having to continue. "We will be back before you know it. If you need anything at all, you call. Also remember, you can call Rebekah." She nodded, his hand dropping to her shoulder and he squeezed it lightly. 

"Don't fret, love." He started to walk towards the door. She hesitated and called his name, "Klaus.." She walked to him, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "I was wrong, when I called you a monster last night..you're not a monster." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked down before looking back up at him. 

He looked a little shocked at her admission. He recovered quickly and offered her a small, chaste kiss to the top of her head, "Love, I am a monster." 

Athena smiled lightly and shook her head, "You wear a mask, Klaus. But, if you prefer to keep to a monster for reputations purposes.." She smirked up at him and he gave her a small smirk in return. 

She saw past to the goodness in him. The goodness he sometimes couldn't see himself. "Oh, and do try and behave." He stared pointedly at her and Athena let a chuckle escape her lips, "I guess I can try." 

He walked out the door and she heard the SUV take off...and with it her family. Her heart ached and she stood rigid for a moment. 

Elena and Stefan came up behind her and she turned awkwardly, wiping away any stray tears before saying with a smirk, "As much as I love to be in the nude, where can I go change at?"


	6. The Good Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I did want to go back and edit one of my chapters. I said it was nearing end of August, but in reality I want to change that and make the month January since Elena was turned in November(according to the official TVD timeline online). She is coming to Mystic Falls in the middle of the last school year for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. However, Athena is older, so she won't be attending school. ^^ So, January it is! :)

_《I've seen enough and I'm over that_  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try》 

That afternoon Athena kept to herself as much as possible and both Stefan and Elena gave her some space while she got cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes. The moment the door had closed and Klaus and Elijah had left, she felt empty. She had only known Klaus and his family for the past six months, but they all had quickly become close. Rebekah had been texting her in the past hour and she couldn't help but smile. Rebekah was no fan of this town, but Athena didn't exactly know the details.

All she knew was that Klaus wanted hybrids and this Elena girl was the source for that. However, now that she wasn't human, that wasn't possible and Klaus was determined to get his hybrids when that topic came back to the table. Right now, Klaus was most concerned about what the wolves wanted, but Athena knew Klaus more than anyone. He wouldn't stop with the hybrid kick until he got what he wanted.

She took a deep breath and could hear the footfalls from downstairs of Stefan and Elena. Athena pushed her thick locks out of the way of her face. She got up off the bed that was provided to her in their guest room and took note of the old mahogany like smell. Everything about the room was pristine and she took care making sure she didn't mess anything up. She kept everything in its place out of respect. Athena was clad in a pair of fresh dark blue skinny jeans and a dark purple v-neck blouse with her black booties She heard soft footfalls coming down the hallway and she sniffed the air before recognizing the scent as Elena's. The knock at the door didn't come as a surprise. She sighed dramatically and opened the door to the dark haired vampire before her.

"I-uh, I just wanted to make sure you were getting settled." Her voice was polite and hesitant. Athena bit her bottom lip, taking in the vampire smell that hit her nostrils. Though not putrid, it wasn't the most pleasant smell in the world. "A house full of vampires takes some getting used to.." She answered ruefully while giving Elena a half smile. Elena looked down bashfully and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I can see that." Athena tilted her head to the side curiously and then added, "I'm in your debt, I just didn't really have anywhere else to go.." Her voice trailed off and Elena nodded in understanding, "Let's just say, I understand what it's like to lose your family."

Athena saw the compassion flooding from her aura and she realized this Elena girl might not be so bad for a vampire. She'd trusted other vampires before, but these people weren't raising their hands in the air and volunteering to take her in. Athena was kind of..forced upon them. "I'm sorry." Athena offered and Elena nodded, leaning against the doorframe and taking in her bags that were still on the floor and unpacked. She frowned at Athena and furrowed her brow, "You can unpack your stuff.." Athena looked back and blushed before adding, "Everything here is perfect, I didn't feel right about it." Elena laughed and walked in and Athena stepped back to allow her some space, "Don't worry about it. Let's get you unpacked."

The two of them unpacked her bags and Elena helped her hang up all her clothes in the closet and Athena quickly unpacked her bath essentials, "If you need anything at all, I can get you something or we can pick up some stuff.." Athena hesitated and Elena froze, "Unless, are you like on house arrest for real?" Her eyes were wide in concern and Athena shrugged lightly, "Yes and no. I assume Klaus wouldn't want me to go anywhere without an escort." She smirked and Elena and nodded in understand, "Got it." Athena paused and felt Elena watching her as she put some stuff of hers in the medicine cabinet, but when she turned to look Elena was already looking elsewhere. Elena sighed and turned to her look at her in defeat, "I'm sorry, I just have never seen or smelled anything like you before."

Athena smiled her pearly whites at Elena, chuckling lightly, "I get that quite often. I'll be honest; it's a pain in the ass." Elena looked to her with concern, so Athena elaborated, "Being what I am, it's not necessarily the easiest thing. I love what I am, but it's just hard when you can't actually be who you are. You have to keep running and I'm just tired of it." Elena nodded, biting her lip and reaching in Athena's bag to pull out more clothes, "It's not the same, but I understand about being special. Apparently, I'm a doppleganger." Athena's brows raised and Elena blushed while adding quickly, "Topic for another day." Athena laughed before shifting her gaze down at Elena's hands.

Elena stood with a hanger in her hands, holding a beautiful dark blue silk dress of Athena's and she offered a small smile as Elena looked to awkwardly, "Klaus got me that." Elena quirked a brow and hung it up quickly, the conversation grew tense and Athena looked away before Elena spoke up, "Did he tell you that he killed my Aunt Jenna?" Athena froze and treaded carefully because whatever Klaus did before she was involved was not anything she was a part of. Athena had accepted Klaus for what and who he was from the get go. Murder didn't always affect her emotionally and she had shut herself off to it long ago.

However, talking with this young vampire had her insides swirling with a feeling she couldn't put her finger on, "No, he didn't." Athena whispered quietly before moving back towards the bed and watching as Elena finished hanging up the rest of the clothes. Elena sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you had nothing to do with it." Athena didn't offer apologies, nor did she really want to talk about it. Klaus had never wronged Athena. So far. He had taken her in and took good care of her when she needed it, how could she say anything bad about him?

"Anyways, uh, Stefan and I are going to the Mystic Grill tomorrow night, if you'd like to come." Athena realized basically whatever they all did, she had to do too. If she was under some sort of house arrest, then being by herself at the house was basically against the rules. Everywhere she went, she'd have to have an escort. Lucky her. Athena nodded silently before finishing unpacking her other essentials. Once done plopped down on the bed and quirked a brow at Elena, "What's up with Stefan's brother?" Elena sighed dramatically and shook her head, "Don't worry about Damon. He's.." Athena finished for Elena, "An ass?" 

Elena breathed out a shaky laugh and nodded in response, "That and he's just adjusting to my transition and a lot of things that have happened here in Mystic Falls. And Klaus is not someone on Damon's best friend list, not like many people are anyways. Take that all into consideration and he's spiraling back into his normal Damon tendencies." Athena didn't say anything, but she felt there was more to the story than that..some kind of tension between the three that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Athena bit her lip and had to ask to make sure she could feel completely safe in the Salvatore house, "Do I need to be worried about him?" Elena quickly assured Athena with a nervous start, "No, no not at all. Stefan won't let him do anything out of line." It's not that Athena was scared of him, but he had a devil may care attitude and was pretty outspoken about her staying here. She didn't need any more drama than she already had. "I promise." Elena added and Athena nodded as Stefan came around the doorway to the room. "Getting settled?" He asked, arching a brow and his sandy brown hair looking ridiculously in place. How did he get it like that?

"For the most part, thanks. Care to give me a tour of the place?" Stefan nodded, but looked as if he was holding back something. He didn't seem keen on her being here, but Stefan was a gentleman, unlike his brotherly counterpart and he made do with the situation that was dropped on his lap today. She followed Elena and Stefan out before Stefan added, "Sorry about my brother..he's.." Athena nodded as if she knew, "Yeah, an ass. We had the same conversation before." Stefan looked between the girls and they smirked while Stefan pursed his lips and nodded, "Well, that takes care of that."

The girls gave each other a smile as they walked the hallways and Stefan was more than dutiful in his house tour. She asked questions about certain objects she saw in the house and Stefan would tell her when it dated back too. She looked to them both, quite perplexed, and then said aloud after the tour was over, "You're old." It wasn't a cheap shot, but a revelation as she walked the halls and took in the old timey feeling of each piece of furniture and antique that decorated their walls. It was Victorian feeling with a certain Goth edge to it.

"1864, when I was turned." Stefan answered and her eyes widened slightly, she turned to Elena and she abruptly shook her head, "I'm nowhere near that old, I'm freshly turned." Stefan looked away for a brief moment and what Elena didn't see was Stefan's eyes. They were ghosted when Elena spoke of this, almost as if the circumstances were not of his doing. "You have a lot of self-control for a newbie vampire, Elena." Athena added with respect as Stefan led them back to the living room. "I believe it's one of her strengths." Stefan added proudly as Elena smiled, but her red tinted cheeks signaled a blush from his compliments. "That and her compassion. It makes her a really great vampire."

Athena smirked as Elena rolled her eyes now, "I'm just getting the hang of this whole vampire thing a lot quicker because I have such a great teacher." Stefan scoffed and looked away playfully. As much as Athena was interested in hearing the stories about their turning, she didn't feel it appropriate to ask because she didn't know them that well. Stefan stood awkwardly and looked from Elena to Athena. Finally, Athena decided to speak, "Thank you, for letting me stay with ya'll." Her voice caught slightly and she watched as Stefan relaxed visibly.

"Yeah, no problem." His voice was slightly tight, but his eyes were sincere. "So, do Werecats like coffee?" Elena piped up and arched a brow at Athena. She laughed, smiling now with her eyes at the mere mention of coffee. She was a coffee fiend. "You just said the magic word." Elena smiled and looked to Stefan before raising a brow, "I have an errand to run anyways. I need to meet Caroline about the January New Year Festival and I can bring some on my way back." Athena smiled, "I'm not picky, espresso or even black coffee is good." Elena nodded, mentally notating this in her head. Athena added after a moment, "But, the new year already passed.." Elena shrugged and said, "The town does a new year festival after all the new years eve activities are done. I guess they want to make sure everyone can attend. Trust me, we have a lot of parades and festivals in this town to last a lifetime." Athen smirked and then walked away, giving Elena and Stefan a moment together. She walked over towards the large couch near the fireplace and sat down.

She could hear Stefan and Elena speaking as Elena moved towards the front door with Stefan. Their embrace was impeccably loud and that was only because her hearing was super sensitive. When Elena left, Stefan made his way over to Athena and added, "I ordered a pizza before I came upstairs earlier, I didn't know if you were hungry or not." Athena nodded, "Starved, actually." Stefan smiled for the first time since she had arrived and she noticed he had a toothy grin, not unpleasant, but toothy nonetheless. He sat down now, opposite of Athena and she looked to this young, well old boy before her and asked, "You're an old friend of Klaus'?"

Stefan turned a ring on his finger around and around before she narrowed her brows at it. Klaus had spoken of daylight rings back in New Orleans when she asked about vampires that could go out in the sunlight. Stefan was one of those, as was Damon and Elena. Stefan sighed and stopped twirling the ring for a moment and then quirked a brow, "I met Rebekah first, in 1922." He stopped suddenly as he saw Athena's eyes widen, "Rebekah?" He nodded before adding, "It wasn't a period of time I was proud of, Athena. I was out of control. I met Klaus soon after meeting Rebekah, but until recently I had no memory of it." Athena furrowed her brows, but saw the angst and trouble that this topic brought Stefan, so she didn't push.

She leaned back against the sofa, running a hand through her mess of blonde locks. "He compelled you to forget, didn't he?" Athena hadn't known Klaus for long, but she suspected it was a very Klaus-like thing to do. "It's not a time I'm proud of.." Athena frowned and wondered how the insatiable blood lust would feel. The urge to rip at a human's throat was not something a Werecat did for fun. "We've all done things we aren't proud of though." Athena added to lighten the mood ever so slightly. He nodded silently and looked to her for a moment before the doorbell rang and she hopped up as if he was glad it had. They had been venturing down a road he was clearly sore about and Athena didn't really want to go down it either.

Athena didn't know Stefan well enough, but his honesty was striking and the fact that he had spoken with her about such things. Maybe it was a stranger, so it was easier to talk to her about those dark things in his past. He put the pizza on the coffee table and as the smell hit her in the nose, she breathed in deeply, and felt her mouth salivating in want. "Stefan, you didn't have to." He shrugged politely before adding, "Don't worry about it." She dug in and grabbed a slice while Stefan went to grab paper towels. The moment he came back into the living room, the door opened and Damon waltzed in with a sandy brown concubine on his arm. She was slender, too slender in Athena's opinion, but her pixie like face was her saving grace. She had two large round doe-like eyes and she giggled incessantly against Damon's shoulder.

Stefan rolled his eyes and Athena held the bite of pepperoni pizza in her mouth with the urgency to spit it out now that Damon had walked in. He made her stomach roll around in ways that made her want to punch the wall. Or his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your slumber party?" His words were every so slightly slurred and Athena narrowed her gaze at him questioningly, "Are you..drunk?" He made a pfft sound and kicked the door behind him so that it closed and the girl giggled even harder. "Damon, why don't you just go upstairs?" Stefan added sternly as the girl turned to look at the pizza and her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so hungry, Damon." Athena furrowed her brows, her eyes narrowing and she pulled the pizza box towards her in a possessive way. She wasn't sharing with this incessant human.

"Get your own." Athena seethed and Damon frowned, "I don't think that's anyway to treat my house guest, Athena." Stefan intervened now, stepping between Athena and Damon, "Just go." Damon looked slightly perplexed at Stefan as he went to bat for this girl who wasn't anybody to them, but a homeless Werecat. "You know, feeding strays isn't wise, Stefan. You do know that and they just keep coming back.." The random human looked at Athena with pity, "She's homeless?" Her eyes were glossy and Athena realized she was drunk. Completely trashed. Damon feigned pity and nodded. He slowly continued to make his way towards his room, which Stefan had had the decency to not show her on the tour earlier. Who the hell knows what they would've found in there.

Or who.

"She's feral. Really needs to be put down if you ask me." Damon jutted out his lower lip in mock pity and Athena bristled, standing up now and Stefan had to look at her to stand down. She caught his gaze and breathed in deeply. Damon then added, "Oh, this is Esmerelda. She's on her way to see family in Chicago. But, first she's making a detour to my bedroom." Damon smiled toothily and the sandy brown haired girl nodded joyfully. She had an accent about her that Athena couldn't put her finger on, but not that Athena cared. Stefan glared at Damon as he made his way a little farther towards his room. He turned around and gave Athena a snarky gaze and once he disappeared from sight Stefan breathed out in relief.

He turned to look at her and shifted his gaze from the pizza and back up to her in an apologizing manner, "Sorry about him." He raised his brows as and shrugged as if he didn't know what to say or do about him. After all, they were brothers. "How have you dealt with him all these years? I would've staked him by now had he been my kin." Athena asked, quite exasperated as the contrast between the two brothers was startling. Stefan shook his head and for good measure went over to the stash of bourbon and poured himself a drink.

As Athena ate, Stefan answered dutifully, but not regretfully, "Because he's my brother." Athena finished chewing, grabbed a paper towel and wiped her hands free of any grease before smirking back ruefully, "So, you're the good brother." He glanced at up Athena from across the room and smiled before continuing the afternoon making small talk to get to know one another better. The conversation didn't deviate back to Damon, and for that she was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Keep in mind, though Damon and Athena aren't having much interaction, they will soon enough. Plus, Damon is not fond of Athena..he's going to want to stay clear of her for a little bit. And I want her to slowly get acclimated to Elena and Stefan. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	7. The Bad Brother

__

《Run and hide, it's gonna be bad tonight,

__

'Cause here comes your devil side

__

It's gonna ruin me》

Athena had just got done straightening her hair since Elena had dropped it off for her to borrow. The evening with Stefan had gone quiet well and once Elena had gotten back from her errand, the three of them had chatted amicably over pizza and coffee. Athena had learned some of the history between the Salvatore brothers, but it wasn't anything Stefan had gone into much detail about and Athena didn't pry. She learned Elena had a brother named Jeremy who was currently living in Mystic Falls with a friend named Matt. She was trying her best to keep up with all the names being dropped. That night, they hadn't seen or heard from Damon and his human again. Athena was relieved.

Tonight the three of them were going to the Mystic Grill and she was going to meet Caroline, Jeremy and Matt. Elena and Stefan had filled them apparently on what was going on and she could hear Elena whispering fiercely to the girl, Caroline, about being polite and welcoming. She didn't like being the new girl like this, but she put on her brave face and applied a light amount of make and a swipe of apricot colored lipstick to her lips. Once she was done with the straightener she turned it off and went to her closet. Tonight she chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt that was flowy on the ends. She paired it with her leather jacket and black boots. It was simple and perfect for kicking ass if she needed to.

She paused at her doorway for a moment, looking back into the mirror at herself for a brief second. She saw a strong girl, someone that was rolling with the punches and just trying to survive. Athena also saw a girl that was tired of running, hinting at the small black rings that you could see only if you were looking close enough. The wearied look in her greenish-yellow eyes was only something the most observant would be able to catch. With one last glance at her appearance she headed down stairs, but stopped as no one was there. The fire was on and the bottle of bourbon on the end table was uncapped. She quirked a brow before walking around the sofa of the grand living room and following a certain scent that had piqued her interest since coming here.

The smell got stronger as she approached another room that opened up into a sitting room. Books. She had smelled books. And yes, they had a peculiar smell if you were like her and read for pleasure for her entire life. Half the room was lined with bookshelves and it wrapped around quite a ways before stopping to a large antique case that housed many items upon it. Some old, some new. There was a rich mahogany banister that lined the room and a small stoop of stairs lead to a sitting area. How many freaking rooms did they have?

Athena swallowed thickly as she hesitated in the doorway before considering the fact that Stefan had told her to make herself at home. So, she did. She walked into the room, her boots making little noise on the floorboards. Her fingertips traced the spines of a row of books, only stopping briefly to pull one out and look at its contents before placing it back where it had been. Her eyes were alight with curiosity, she loved books. There was something about sinking into another person's story that made her own problems sometimes seem miniscule.

She continued on at this pace in awe and fasciation. They had a lifetimes worth of books, decades of published writers that lined these shelves. She wondered if they had read any or all of these books. Her nose twitched at that thought and a moment too late she felt the brief gust that hit her back, as if someone had opened a window. Athena recognized the smell and momentarily froze.

"Not really nice to be sneaking around someone else's home." A familiar, condescending tone came from directly behind her. She closed her eyes, breathing in and taking a brief millisecond to compose her nerves at wanting to throttle Damon. She had to remember that she was a guest and this was not her family. That was Stefan's job to handle him. "I was told to make myself at home." She responded before whirling around casually and leaning up against the book case with ease. Damon was wearing a nice dark black button down with a pair of dark blue jeans and a sinking feeling came across her mind.

Was he going to the Mystic Grill too?

He made a face and upturned his nose at her, his forehead creasing in distaste and clear annoyance, "Stefan tell you that? Sounds like something he'd say." Athena parted her lips, shaking her head at him and clearly rolling her eyes at him, "He also told me he had an annoying brother." She returned her attention to the books, walking further until she felt his eyes boring into her back and she got the distinct feeling he might indeed want to kill her.

He followed at a steady gait and she so happened to turn and look back at him. Damon's eyes were narrowed in a calculating way. He was either trying to figure her out or he was trying to intimidate her. Probably both. "Pft, typical Stefan. Always being the good guy." Athena couldn't help but chuckle at his arrogance on being the bad guy, "You don't even deny it, do you?" He shrugged, nonplussed at her accusation. "Nope." He dragged out the no on nope and popped the p at the end. 

"Don't mistake this little chat at me being nice either. I'd like nothing more than to rip your heart out and deliver it to Klaus." Her eyes widened, but this time she didn't feel so frightened by him. His threat was empty. "Why's he so whipped by you anyways?" He looked completely perplexed that Klaus had taken a liking to her and it was a little funny how, in a way, he sounded..jealous.

She huffed indignantly and turned to face him, "He's not whipped." Athena would always defend Klaus, truth be told. He had done more for her than any other person ever had. "Klaus might not be your favorite person, but he's done more for me than anyone ever has." Damon smirked, as if he knew something she didn't, "Klaus doesn't do anything out of the kindness of his heart. Newsflash, he doesn't have one." Damon looked to her with wide eyes as if she was deranged in her kind words about Klaus. She paused and leaned against the book shelf. "You would know, right?" Her quip back to him made his head slightly jerk back, but it was so small you'd have to be a supernatural being to catch it. And she had.

Athena knew Klaus had caused a lot of chaos while he was in Mystic Falls last and whatever it all had been had not ended well. People had died and there was a bitter mutual understanding between everyone, despite ones like Damon that still wanted to wring Klaus' neck. "Don't talk like you know me, you've been here for all of what, five minutes?" Damon's voice had gone up an octave and she could hear the shower upstairs still running. Elena and Stefan must have been…busy because that shower had been running for quite a bit. She wanted to bite her lower lip as her cheeks got heated at the mere thought of intimacy. She popped back to the present and rolled her eyes at Damon's comment, "It only takes five minutes to spot a narcissistic, heartless vampire that drowns himself in booze and blood."

Damon snarled at this, actually snarled and lifted his lip at her. Athena was impressed. She had hit a small nerve, but a nerve nonetheless. "You're either really stupid or you've got a death wish." His comment was laced with an unsaid threat. A threat for her. She noticed he was alone and realized his human hadn't been down here yet. She seemed like a puppy dog type that would follow him around everywhere, so she was either upstairs or back on the road. Athena hardened her eyes at him, "Where's last night's dinner?" She returned her gaze to the shelf and picked it out before flipping through the pages of a book about the different kinds of art in history.

"Had my fill. She had to go." Athena knew Damon was shrugging without even looking at him. "What a life, coercing drunken women to sleep with you." Athena knew her comment was a mild low blow and somewhat bitchy considering she didn't even know him. But, he had irked her, tested her nerves and Athena decided to speak before thinking. "You sound jealous." He quipped back with a stupid smirk. "Not in the slightest." Athena responded blandly, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Her eyes bore into his bright blue ones and it struck her as odd that he had such beautiful eyes for such a dark man, "I look forward to tonight." His words held a more…sinister meaning and she realized he was dressed to go out. Like out-out. And she frowned, "Great, buzz-killington is coming along." Athena rolled her eyes, her whole stomach sinking as she hated the idea of Damon being there with them..being an asshole. "Don't worry, I'll be at the bar. Drowning in booze and flashing this impeccable smile to those women I'll be coercing to my bed." His snarkiness made her want to scream, but instead she opened her mouth to retort. However, he spoke first and quickly. His smirk disappeared and he looking menacing.

"Let's get one thing straight. Stefan is the one that owes Klaus a favor, not me. Any dealings I have with this from here on out are not from the warm depths of my heart. It's purely so I can assure that my brother doesn't get killed in the crossfire. Got that, kitty cat?" Athena narrowed her eyes at Damon, their color changing in annoyance. He must have noticed because he quirked a brow at her and smirked.

The thing about cats..they weren't sloppy like dogs or vampires. They were cunning and precise.

His smirk set her off and she lunged, grabbing his neck with her right hand and shoving him against the wall directly behind him with inhuman speed. Her voice became a menacing hiss, "Rule number one, don't ever call me that again. Got it?" His bright eyes lit up in surprise for the briefest of moments before he was body slammed against the wall. However, Damon used his vampire agility to flip her around against the wall, turning the tables on her quicker than she anticipated.

Maybe she did have a death wish.

Her hand still gripped his throat and his own hand mirrored hers. She felt his hand constrict around her ivory white skin. Despite the unfriendly exchange, his large hands were warm against her throat. She could see every hue of his eyes as they tightened in contemplation and maybe even a little curiosity. This in turn made Athena snarl, curling her plump lip up at him in fury. His voice was slightly hoarse from her grip on his neck, but it was threatening all the same, "I wonder..do you cats really have nine lives?"

Athena could hear every rhythm of his breathing and it faltered slightly as she smiled up at him wickedly, "Go ahead and find out. I dare you."

Before he could respond, a new smell had wafted into the air and she crinkled her brow in confusion. It was another vampire. "Helloooo." A high pitched voice that sounded kind and a little annoying came through to her eardrums. Damon's hand was still on her throat and she hadn't let her hand off of his either. A curly headed blonde rounded the corner and she stopped abruptly, "Uh, hello, Damon. Can you not? She's your guest!" Her voice sounded like she was annoyed and she threw her hands out as she spoke. It was quite cute and a little funny.

Athena felt a rush of relief that another blonde was amongst the group. She was not the only one. Damon rolled his eyes heavily, "Cool it, Blondie. We were just talking." Caroline came marching into the sitting room and gave Damon a peculiar look, as if she didn't believe him. "Why do you always want to kill the new person in town?" She asked and Damon finally let his hands off her throat and the intense moment between them was over. Her chest was heaving up and down and she arched a brow towards the girl, "He was just leaving." Damon looked between the two blondes and Athena lifted her lip at him in a warning.

When he finally made his way out of the room and up the stairs Athena breathed out a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding. Caroline glared at his retreating back and then faced Athena, "You must be Athena." Athena nodded, smiling lightly, "You must be Caroline Forbes." The girl flashed a toothy grin, but she didn't get all dark eyed on her, nor did she try and attack her. The blonde girl stood for a moment, clasping her hands together before pulling them apart and mutually they walked to one another and they shook hands.

"Sorry about Damon, he's a jerk." Athena couldn't help but laugh aloud to this and rolling her eyes, "Yeah, seems he gets around." Caroline shrugged, "Yeah, don't worry about him. Elena told me she'd have Stefan keep him in check." The girl's eyes stared at her for a long moment, taking in her scent, "I must smell different, huh?" Athena asked, smiling lightly. Caroline shrugged lightly before adding, "What's Mystic Falls without adding another species?"

Athena chuckled and then added, "Guess you're not the only blonde in the group anymore." Caroline cocked her head to the side for a brief moment, digesting this before adding with a small smirk, "You know what they say, there's strength in numbers." She flashed Athena a smirk and she nodded her head to Caroline as they both looked upstairs as Damon's footsteps could be heard.

Athena had a feeling she was going to like this Caroline girl.

Elena and Stefan could be heard taking the stairs two at a time, whispering amongst themselves. As they rounded the corner Carole turned to face them and everyone greeted one another. "Are we all ready to go?" Elena asked while hugging Caroline. She nodded and Athena agreed. As they got their things, Damon came downstairs silently and Stefan and Elena exchanged looks. "What? I'm not banned from the only bar in town now, right?"

Stefan sighed before getting the keys to Elena's vehicle, "Can I count on you to, ya know, not be such a dick?" Damon smirked and threw a glance Athena's way, "No promises, Stefan. I'm the bad brother, remember?" Damon simmered on out and everyone paused for a moment to look at each other.

This was going to be an interesting night out.


	8. Mystic Grill

《 I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad  
When you're mad, when you're mad. 》

Athena decided to ride with Stefan and Elena to the bar and grill. She was silent as they walked out and Damon had already taken off, his car's exhaust wafting over to her and making her wrinkle her nose. Caroline chose to ride by herself, but before parting her hand rested in a friendly way over Athena's shoulder, "Like I said, don't worry about him." Athena gave Caroline a small smile before getting into the car with Stefan and Elena and heading out.

Stefan filled her in on the ride over about the Mystic Grill and a few things in town that were worth mentioning. Athena found it odd that Elena and Stefan just stayed here in Mystic Falls together, besides the fact that she was in her senior year in high school, but still..they were vampires. They could go anywhere..do anything. Athena looked out the window as the quiet town passed her by. Once they got to the main street Stefan parked and everyone got out.

Caroline was already there and Athena followed, slightly awkwardly behind them all. She knew her place here. She was the new person that had to be kept in sight. Athena hated that part, but she also got the distinct feeling that these people weren't so bad. They had been nothing but kind to her, besides Damon. "Hurry up, before Damon drinks the whole bar." Caroline muttered insensitively before shoving open the door and revealing a quaint little bar and grill that made Athena smile.

The smell of booze, food and pool table chalk hit her nose and she paused for a moment behind the group as they surveyed the tables. Stefan stopped short and looked around tensely and Athena did the same. Her nose was working in over time, but other than the normal crowd of people and a group of high school boys, no one else was here. Her eyes settled upon a figure hunched over at the bar with a very familiar looking button down. Damon.

"All clear." Stefan whispered to her in confirmation. Besides the obvious, everyone else was human.

Athena averted her gaze from Damon's back and noticed there was a booth close to where the pool tables were located. Stefan ushered his hand out for the girls to walk ahead of him. Athena gave Stefan a polite nod before watching as some of the senior boys with their letterman jackets stared at her. A smug smile made its way to her lips as they ogled her.

Being new in town wasn't always a bad thing. The boys were fun to tease. Athena slid in a booth after Caroline as Stefan and Elena started to slide in across from them. Athena assessed her exits with keen eyes before returning her attention to the blue eyed boy that came to the table. He wore an outfit that no doubt meant he worked here, a busser's outfit it seemed, but his eyes were the kindest she'd ever seen. His blonde hair was just an added bonus to his hometown boyish looks. His eyes instantly landed upon Athena and she averted her eyes nervously.

"New friend?" The boy asked, now looking at Elena and Stefan. However, there was a slight accusation to his tone and Athena frowned as the boy awaited their answer. "She's a friend of Klaus'.." Elena started and the boy ground his teeth visibly. "Do I even want to know?" The boy asked, clearly annoyed, but at the same time a small ghost of a smile escaped his lips. Stefan grimaced playfully and shook his head, "Probably not.." Elena looked away awkwardly before Caroline piped up, "Athena, this is Matt. Matt, this is Athena." Caroline was eagerly awaiting their introductions to each.

Athena raised a hand up and while Matt balanced the tub of dishes on the table and his knee, he shook her hand. "Matt Donovan." Athena eyed him curiously before raising a brow, "Are all the bus boys here this cute, or would that just be you?" Elena smiled widely and Stefan pursed his lips in silent laughter. Matt's cheeks turned a shade of red and his dimples made Athena smile wider.

He started to walk backwards, clearly flattered, but embarrassed. Caroline snickered as Matt gave them all a nod, "Holler if you need me guys. Good meeting you Athena.." Matt gave her a pointed look with a smirk before walking off with the tub of dishes to the back.

"Oh my gosh, his face was so red." Caroline laughed, licking her lips and watching as a person with a guitar took up a tune near the other side of the room. "So, what do you think of our only hang out?" Stefan asked, leaning against the seat and draping an arm around Elena. She snuggled into him and Athena felt a pang of envy. Athena's life was too complicated for all of that..she'd never imagined bringing some poor soul down with her while she ran from the wolves. Athena shrugged, taking in the scene around her before eyeballing the pool table, "I like it..reminds me of a bar back in New Orleans."

Elena looked to Athena with curiosity, "Did you grow up in a small town like this, or was it a big city?" All eyes were on her and Athena parted her lips to speak, but the mere mention of where she grew up brought back memories of her human caretaker…of her parents.

She blinked for a moment, "Before my parents left me with my human..we lived in a quaint little town. Much like this, but not as pretty. When I was dropped with my human caretaker, she lived in a more rural area. We were very isolated. I didn't even go to school.." Her words drifted off and she looked down to her hands, "I was home schooled. Not really the same experience as you guys got."

Caroline furrowed her brow in sadness and she could sense Elena's empathy as Stefan ground his jaw, working through what she had said. "It was something you wanted..wasn't it?" Caroline prodded politely. Athena considered this for a moment before answering carefully, "If I had had that life..like school, normalcy, it would mean I wasn't what I am..who I am. I think the old me would have loved those things, but if it meant not being a Werecat..I'm not sure if I would want it."

Caroline spoke up, "Trust me, you're not missing out on much. Lots of drama.." She gave Athena a playful nudge and Athena smiled at her kindness of trying to downplay going to high school like a normal teenager. It was quiet for a moment and she could tell Elena and Stefan visibly shifted awkwardly as Athena had spoke. Something had resonated deep within them, but she didn't want to pry.

Athena knew being a vampire meant you were turned..it wasn't something you were born with or a heritage of some ancient beings like she or the wolves were. To a lot of vampires, it was a curse. She wondered if they were thinking about their own lives, their human ones.

Caroline cleared her throat and Athena followed suit before a waitress came to them to finally take their drink orders. Everyone ordered sodas, but Athena ordered water and eyed the bar. She knew her fellow vampire friends could compel the waitress for a drink if need be, but she was older than twenty one and didn't need the power to compel anyone.

"I'm going to the bar to grab a drink, want anything?" The three of them shook their head before getting back to small talk as Athena scooted out. "Game of pool later?" Stefan asked and she realized he had seen her eyeballing the pool table upon entering. He was very intuitive and noticed everything. Athena smiled and Elena and Caroline looked up at her with warm faces as she left.

Upon arriving at the bar, Damon gave her a side glance and rolled his eyes, "If you're looking for warm milk, they don't have it here." Athena furrowed her brows, but ignored his comment. A man came down from the register and over to her as she leaned against the bar, eyeing the alcohol they had. "Haven't seen you here before." The man's voice was low and Athena smiled politely before nodding towards the gin and tonic.

She didn't care to make small talk with the man and she didn't like talking about where she was from. That was giving too much information out. Athena shoved a stray strand of blonde hair out of the way her face before feeling Damon's eyes piercing her. She was to his right and had to fight every ounce of her being not to lunge for him and throttle his neck. "Ah, the 'ole silent treatment. Okay." He mused, sipping his bourbon before Athena slid her cash over to the bartender.

She grabbed her drink, hesitating a moment before turning towards Damon who had his drink pressed to his lips, "It's something to be said that you're all alone up here." Athena eyed him with distaste before shoving off the bar without another word.

As she sat back down with Caroline and the others, they talked amongst themselves about school, vampire life and Athena even told them more about being a Werecat. "Do you think Klaus is going to find out the information he's looking for?" Elena ventured after a little while of small talk.

"You of all people should know Klaus will find what he needs.." Athena gave them a rueful smile before Caroline spoke before thinking, "How is he?" She paused as Elena and Stefan both eyed her with surprise. "Klaus, I mean." Her voice took on an softer octave and Athena felt the emotion wash over Caroline and her eyes widened.

Athena shrugged, "Just being Klaus..doing evil hybrid stuff." Caroline pursed her lips, hiding a smirk before Athena averted her gaze. It was weird talking about Klaus with her. Athena herself didn't know what she felt for the infamous hybrid, but she did know she cared about him.

And clearly, so did Caroline. It made her happy to know that Klaus had others that didn't believe him to be a monster. "Anyone wanna order anything?" Elena offered, but Athena shook her head. She hadn't really been feeling the best today, but that might have been just nerves from being in a new place..with new people.

Matt walked by and she smiled at him while Caroline nudged her in the ribs, "He's totally smiling at you." Athena laughed, shaking her head, "I kind of have this rule. I don't really..date. Not until all of this is over." The group fell quiet and Stefan offered, "Too much risk?" Even though he already knew, he asked anyways.

Athena nodded and was surprised when Stefan continued, "You know, when I first met Elena I knew the risks of getting to know her. But, it was something I had to do. I know it's..scary, but don't let that fear consume you. You might miss out on something.." His voice trailed off, but she watched the way Elena's eyes lit up at the mention of their story.

They seemed to have risked a lot..just being together. But, here they were..together. And it was most definitely the kind of forever. "They are like, the epic couple of Mystic Falls." Caroline chimed out and everyone raised their glass to cheers to that. Elena's cheeks were pink and Stefan turned a shade she hadn't seen on him before.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked suddenly as she whipped her head around in a concerned way. "Shouldn't she be making her way over here by now?" Athena looked around too, not knowing who this Bonnie girl was, but curious all the same. Elena shook her head, "I don' think she's coming. She said something about not sleeping well last night and having some dreams.."

Her voice trailed off and Stefan frowned, "She okay?" Elena looked genuinely concerned, but shrugged, "I don't know. I hope so." Caroline looked to the two, clearly perplexed before raising a brow, "Uh, hello. It's Bonnie we're talking about. Of course she's going to be okay.."

They noticed Athena looking in between the three of them and Caroline realized she hadn't a clue what they were talking about, "Oh, witchy stuff." Bonnie was a Witch?

Elena answered her question on cue, "My best friend, Bonnie Bennett..she's a Witch." Athena felt a pull at her belly upon hearing her last name, but the moment it came it was gone. That feeling of familiarity came and went so fast, it was as if it hadn't been there. "We're pretty..diverse." Stefan offered lamely and they all laughed, including Athena.

They decided to play pool and Caroline and Athena teamed up while Elena and Stefan decided to be partners. "I'm going to run and grab one last drink." Athena mentioned before heading to the bar only to see Damon with a blonde haired chick that was basically in his lap. He looked up to Athena with a stupid smirk and she eyed them before ordering another drink.

When the bartender slid the drink over to her without her having to order it she was impressed. "It's nice when a man already knows what a girl wants." Her words carried and she knew Damon could hear them, though she didn't care.

The bartender smiled a toothy grin before shaking his head, "Sometimes we just know what you want..without even having to ask." Athena felt a hint of a blush creep to her cheeks and though she was focusing on the bartender, she could feel Damon eyeing her at the other end of the bar.

"I'll keep that in mind.." She mused back, taking her straw in between her lips and sipping flirtatiously. If he ventured into asking where she was from again, she'd have to shut him down though. Flirting never hurt anyone though.

Athena looked down at Damon and the blonde, who stared at him with wide drunken eyes. What a classy lady. She hadn't a clue where he pickeed these women, but she found herself smiling widely at an idea that came to her. She simmered down the bar to them and Damon looked at her wearily..as he should. His blue eyes narrowed and the blonde turned around to look at Athena. She wasn't trashy by any means, but she was a hot mess.

"He always did like the blondes." Athena mused at the girl, shaking her head sadly as if she were an old lover of Damon's. Oh, this was too much fun. "He tries so hard to find someone like me…" It made for a funny sight to watch the boozed up girl take in Athena's blonde hair, which mirrored her own. Damon looked livid from behind the girl, his face warping into a look of angry annoyance. She was ruining his meal ticket. "Trust me, honey. You don't want him. He is nothing but trouble." The girl blinked and clearly started to turn the gears in her head.

She turned back towards Damon, and then looked back at Athena before returning her gaze to Damon, scooting away from him and grabbing her black clutch off the bar. "You know what, I'm going to go..I, uh, have something else to do.." Damon stuttered smoothly, "Oh, c'mon now..hey.." However, she had already walked away and his meal ticket was gone. He hadn't even compelled her yet. Pity.

The awkward level in the air was stifling, but Athena did all she could to hold in her laugh as the girl dejectedly walked away. It was for her own good anyhow. Athena smirked at Damon, his eyes narrowed at her as if she were the cause of world hunger or something. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare her off?" Her eyes were wide with feign innocence before she headed to the pool table to play a round or two with the group.

The four of them played for about an hour before Athena decided to use the restroom. She knew they would be heading out soon and for a brief moment she wanted this to not end so soon. She loved being out..around people. It was so nice for Athena not to worry about looking over her shoulder. She was lost in her thoughts before the smell hit her nose and her body tensed with adrenaline spiking her veins.

A hand wrapped around her throat and shoved her into the supply room. Her body fell to the ground and she quickly got up only to see that Damon was standing before, cracking his neck and sneering at her with distaste. "Rule number one..don't go off on your own. Never know who could be lurking in the shadows." Athena glared at Damon, stepping forward and right up in his personal bubble, "Get out of my way, Damon." He shoved her back, "Nuh uh. Not so fast."

Her eyes started to glow, but he laughed sarcastically, "Oh, that's cute. The little eye glow-y thing." She growled at him, "The only thing I see lurking is you. What do you want?" She looked around nervously at the supply room they were in before assessing the objects she could use to defend herself if she had to.

Her mind always went to survival mode. A habit she didn't think she'd ever get out of. "Well, that can't be helped. My meal left and now I'm lurking for another." For a brief moment, his eyes flashed the darkest of blue and she wondered if he was considering her as his next meal.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. I'd never dream of biting the likes of you." He looked her up and down with distaste before casually leaning against the exit door to the hallway near the bathrooms. His voice took on a menacing octave and this time he stepped into her personal bubble, "You think you're so clever.." Athena knew he was referring to the little stunt she pulled out there with his potential human blood bag.

Athena smiled tightly, but it was not the kind of smile that reached her eyes, "I have my moments." Damon eyed her like a petulant child. Athena felt her growl grow deep within her belly. But, she pushed it back down because at the end of the day this was Stefan's brother and she knew what Damon meant to Stefan. She could sense it without Stefan having to even elaborate it to her.

"You're lucky you're Stefan's brother.." Her words were an idle threat and her hands started to shake from her nerves being tested. His face twisted and he scoffed, "You honestly have no idea who you're dealing with. You're lucky my brother is in debt to Klaus..this conversation wouldn't even be happening right now if he wasn't."

"If you can't stand me so much then why do you continuously find ways to be around me?." Her lip curled in disgust, but he laughed. It wasn't a deep belly laugh..but it was a little chuckle and not the kind hearted one either, "I figure I bother you enough, maybe you'll leave town." Athena scoffed at his ridiculous notion, "Not happening." He frowned at this and attempted to speak, but she shut him down before he could start.

"I don't know what warped sense of self righteous notion you have of yourself, but you keep this up..you will be alone the rest of your miserable existence." Without another word, she shoved past Damon harshly and bypassed the ladies room altogether and came back out to the group.

Her face must have said what she chose to keep silent because Stefan looked to her and then immediately sought out Damon who was already making his way back from where Athena had been. "You alright?" He asked lowly and Athena nodded her head curtly, "Peachy." Elena groaned before looking at her cellphone and hesitating a moment, "Stefan, I think I want to go check on Bonnie. She hasn't texted me back.."

Stefan looked between Elena, Caroline and Athena before Caroline offered, "I can drop Athena off at your house when we're done here." Athena was relieved because she wasn't ready to leave just yet. Elena eyed Athena and she confidently spoke, "I'll be fine. Klaus doesn't have to know ya'll left me for a few minutes." Athena smirked and finally Elena relented.

"What about Damon?" Elena asked glancing at the bar. Stefan sighed, "I'll let him know we're stepping out and to be on his best behavior." Stefan knew she had been accosted by Damon on her bathroom trip, but he hadn't asked details. Athena was glad because she didn't want to explain. She just wanted Damon to leave her alone.

"Straight back home, alright?" Stefan said firmly to Caroline. "Alright, alright. We aren't twelve." Athena snickered as Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. She watched as Elena and Stefan took off out of the grill, but not before saying bye to Matt and making a pit stop by Damon. She wondered who this Bonnie girl was and why she felt a sudden need to go make sure she was okay too.

"Well, so much for that tie breaker game of pool." Caroline huffed, setting the pool stick down as Athena started to rack the balls the way they had been. "We would have won." Athena offered up with a smirk and Caroline nodded enthusiastically. She realized Damon wasn't at the bar anymore, but she decided not to try and locate him. She had Caroline here, which was all that mattered. "I'm going to go get the check, I'll be back." Caroline murmured before heading towards the bar, leaving Athena to twiddle her thumbs restlessly.

It was only when a smell so strong hit her nostrils that she froze and looked up around the bar. Two males entered and their skin was so marble smooth that she almost thought it was a joke. Young vampires. They were both medium height with sandy brown hair and round faces. Like..not similar, but identical. She realized they were twins.

Her eyes widened as they both started to scope out the bar and she knew they weren't looking for a place to sit. They were looking for her. Athena held her breath and without saying a word to Caroline or even signaling for her she decided to just exit the bar and grill. As she started walking, the two twins made their way towards the bar.

Her last glimpse at the bar gave her a good look at the boys profile from behind and she noticed Caroline got stopped by Matt at the far end of the bar. Caroline spoke enthusiastically to him and her attention was preoccupied. That was a good thing. She didn't need anyone else risking their lives for her.

She wanted to take care of this on her own. Athena watched as the two boys tensed and then turned around to see Athena at the doorway, her eyes baiting them to follow her. They saw their target and immediately pushed off the bar and followed Athena out the door. It was only a matter of seconds before Caroline would register the smell and come following after them once she realized Athena was gone.

No one has to get hurt. No one has to get hurt.

That was the mantra she chanted in her head before realizing her plan to lure them out had worked. They were following her outside and around the corner like the stupid newbies they were. The last thing Athena wanted was the grill to end up in chaos and mayhem on account of her. She was more than confident she could handle these blood suckers herself.

Okay, boys... Let's play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In my story, Alaric is not back from the dead yet. And Jeremy..well he might be around..you will have to stick around to find out.


	9. Her First Taste

_《What a wicked game you played, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you》_

Athena's muscles twitched with anticipation as she rounded the corner of the Mystic Grill and proceeded to hurriedly stalk down the alleyway next to it. The Mystic Grill had an area where they dumped trash and Athena found it poetic that it was where she was leading the two vampires. Straight to the trash.

There was a large door that led inside the establishment which they probably used as a side entrance and she could bet money it led to the storage and back room area.

Her nose flared as the two vampires rounded the corner behind her. She balled her hands into fists and whipped around to face them. They had killer smiles, but each set of teeth revealed the two fangs that mattered. Their eyes became dark as the veins bulged underneath their eyes and they stopped a good length in front of her.

"Oh, how sweet. Twins." She said aloud as the boys looked from one to the other. Their dark hair blended into the darkness of the alleyway and she knew her own hair glinted like a bright blonde halo compared to them. They smiled at her, but it was anything but pleasant.

"Found her." The one on the right with the dark red shirt said. The other on the left smiled and cocked his head to the side, "Think we should tell them where we found her, or should we just surprise the boss?"

The one on the right shook his head, "Nah, let's surprise the boss." The vampire on the right had a small mole on the right side of his neck, but the twin on the left was free of moles. It was the only defining difference between the two boys.

Despite being vampires, they had high cheek bones and model-like faces. In another world, she'd have gotten cozy with them, maybe even had a few beers with them. However, this wasn't a perfect world and they were monsters.

"You boys do everything together?" She asked, stalling time and figuring out which one to take out first. Her eyes started to glow and her body hummed with excitement. They both smirked, their eyes darkening with seconds, "Yep."

They said this in unison and she felt her mouth tug higher into a smirk, "I wonder..are you prepared to die together?" It was the comment that ignited the alleyway into a rabid fight between a pair of vampires and a Werecat.

Athena launched her attack on the boys, but they went blow for blow to match her punches and her kicks. Everything about the boy's screamed vampire, but their movements matched hers equally and she faltered as the stench of Werecat dripped from their clothes and hit her nose.

"Why do you smell like me?" She yelled, her own eyes and fangs bared at them. It was a momentary pause in the fight and the boys smirked, barely panting, "Wouldn't you like to know." The one on the right with the mole spat back and the one on the left with tussled hair merely smirked.

She felt a swift kick to her gut that sent her slamming against the brick wall, but she righted quickly and hissed at herself for getting sidetracked by the smell of Werecat. Athena feigned right and then shot out left to grab one of the boys by the throat, specifically the one with the mole.

Her features started to shift and her hands prepared to snap his neck so she could subdue him. If she could subdue one, she could question the other.

The moment she flicked his neck at an unnatural angle, a voice sounded from the end of the alleyway, "You know, if there was a party and I wasn't invited..I'm going to get my feelings hurt." Athena paused and the last standing vampire twin to her left shot out towards her without hesitation, despite Damon being at the other end of the alleyway.

Athena lunged, grabbing the boy and right before she was about to snap his neck a hand emerged from the boy's chest and Damon appeared behind him, grabbing the kids heart right out of his chest.

Her mouth gaped open in shock as Damon pulled back and ripped the heart right out from his chest. The boy's featured stared at her, wide eyed and in shock. Her shock was equally reciprocated and then just like that, the boy slumped to the ground and Damon stood before her with a look of anger and relief.

"I had it under control." She bit out through gritted teeth and disgust as Damon threw his hand out to cast away any residual blood. Her eyes were wide and filled with anger as Damon cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, sure. But, my way is much more fun."

Athena looked away in disgust, her sneer more than enough to let Damon know she was not impressed with his behavior. "Your way is messy and I needed them alive!" She spat back, now looking at Damon with narrowed eyes and bared fangs.

It was the smallest of things that had Athena realizing something was wrong before it even happened. Like the way Damon cast his eyes over her shoulder to where the other twin had been laid out unconscious. It was also the way that Damon didn't give her a warning that something was about to impale her from behind.

Everything happened so fast she didn't even have time to blink. Something sharp impacted into her lower back from behind and the pain was so blinding she coughed, sputtered and then lost all feeling in her limbs as she collapsed to her knees to see a rather curious looking stake sticking out of her abdomen.

Damon shoved her aside and without hesitation brought the other vampire to his knees and she heard the large thud of Damon's hand shoving into his chest and ripping his heart out like he did the other twin.

The sickening sound hit her ears and she knew he had dropped his heart upon the ground. Athena felt blinding pain shoot through her abdomen and she stumbled on her knees, trying to right herself as a small pool of blood dripped from her mouth. No, no. This was bad.

It hit something…something that would not be able to repair as quickly as a gunshot wound. This hit something important. She could feel her body slowing down and her vision started to get spotty. "Damon.." She whispered breathily and her throat felt wet..something was wet.

She coughed and saw the dark crimson appear on the concrete and her groaned in agony. And pain. And anger. Damon's footsteps were getting farther away and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Damon start to walk away from her carelessly. Why was he leaving her? Why was he walking away?

"Damon, please..don't." Her breathing was becoming shallow and she realized her limbs were paralyzed from the abdomen down. She looked up as her vision danced in and out and saw Damon hesitate. His back was still turned to her and she groaned again as a wave of pain sent her retching on the ground, "Don't..leave.."

Something about this didn't feel right…something else was coursing through her veins, in her body. The stake! It was laced with something..something that had been made to cripple and paralyze her. She had enough strength to look up at Damon once more, but this time he was facing her.

His face was contorted in contemplation and she could see him mulling over a silent debate in his head. He grimaced and without another second thought he was by her side using his vampire speed.

He pulled the stake from her and she shouted in pain and even more at the sickening sound it made while he pulled it out. She had never experienced anything more painful than this..and she feared the wound was fatal, that maybe it was too much for her body to handle. She wasn't even healing.

Athena panicked at this thought and knew the stake was to blame. Damon pulled her up close to him and shoved his jacket sleeve back before biting into his wrist.

He tore open a spot that started to produce blood and shoving it into her mouth. This went against everything..it went against everything she was ever taught. Never drink vampire blood. Never take the poison from their veins. But, Athena wanted to live..she wanted to get revenge and she wanted to find out who was trying to hurt her.

Survival trumped the taboo nature of what she was about to do and she clamped down on his wrist with her mouth, sucking his life force from him and into her own body. Within a few gulps, she was already able to reach up to his arm and grab it for support, her body healing rapidly and mending whatever fatal wound had been slowly trying to kill her.

The taste was not pleasant, but it wasn't disgusting either. She closed her eyes and fed from him, her head cradled into his chest. Every fiber of her, from her fingertips to her nerve endings felt like they were on fire, but not in a bad way. It was addicting..intoxicating, even. Athena could have sworn she heard Damon audibly sigh.

Athena felt a strange sensation encompass her body. Her lower limbs still felt numb, but the feeling of newfound strength and healing coursed through her veins. Athena was healing, but whatever had rendered her paralyzed was still wreaking havoc on her lower half, everything was still numb.

She felt his wrist leave her lips and there was a brief and very brief moment when she felt his free hand run through her blonde strands with a mildly affectionate undertone. It was also the same moment she actually craved for more of what he had given her.

As quick as it happened, it was gone and he pulled away from her, "Don't get too greedy." His tone was flat, but she ignored it. She was collecting her thoughts as she willed her body to stand, but it wouldn't. "I can't move.." She murmured aloud and Damon instantly was looking at her legs, giving her a once over and then eyeballing the stake.

"Must have laced it with something.." He murmured in shock and not a second later Matt and Caroline came from the side entrance of the Grill and Athena forced herself into a sitting position as Damon's hands grazed her while helping her.

"Oh my god!" Caroline's high pitched voice made Athena smirk and Matt looked less than stellar to be standing in an alleyway next to his bar with two dead vampires.

"Damon! What happened?" Her voice was shrill and she immediately came running to Athena's side, looking her over and Athena put a hand to Caroline's shoulder, "M'fine."

Caroline rounded quickly on Damon and he held his hands up, "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" She gave him a pointed look and Damon shrugged, "You should be thanking me."

Caroline looked at the hearts that lay upon the concrete and steepled her hands to her lips, "This is all my fault. Oh my God. Klaus is going to kill me. And then you!" She pointed at Damon and Athena chuckled, shaking her head, "Not you Caroline. Just him."

Damon frowned and Matt exclaimed, "We gotta' get rid of the bodies. Now!" Caroline and Damon looked at each other, and Athena watched as they calculated momentarily, "You're right, Donovan."

Matt had to do a double take as Damon actually agreed that Matt was right. Damon bent down and pulled the cellphone out of one of the boys' pockets and skimmed through it.

"Whoever their boss is doesn't know they are in Mystic Falls." He tossed the phone carelessly to Caroline and she skimmed through herself before looking at Athena and then at Damon, "We have to get them out of here. If whoever is after her doesn't know their lackeys came to Mystic Falls..then.."

She paused and looked around before Damon finished for her, "Then we need to get their bodies out of town and make sure they are never found." Caroline looked to Matt and he shook his head lightly as if he wasn't going to say anything on the matter.

Athena groaned in pain and Caroline immediately flew to her side, "What did they do to you?" Athena looked away, her pride taking a huge hit, but quietly murmured, "The stake..it's laced with something. I can't..I can't move my legs."

Caroline gasped in shock and Matt look slack jawed before Damon stood up and clapped his hands, "She needs a little Bon-Bon witchy stuff." Caroline looked at the bodies, "But, what about them?" Damon gave her a look and she stomped her foot, groaning aloud, "Alright, alright. I'll take care of their bodies."

Damon smirked before looking over at Athena and Matt looked to Caroline, "I'm coming to!" He stated defiantly and Caroline shook her head, "No, Matt. It's okay; you need to stay as far away from this as possible."

Matt grabbed Caroline and shook her shoulders, "Since when do I sit on the sidelines, Car?" She paused, contemplating him coming with her before finally relenting. She nodded in agreement, and Matt smiled before they both turned back towards Damon and Athena. "Call me when it's done." He stated stiffly to Caroline and she nodded curtly in return.

Damon grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her up before lifting her effortlessly and carrying her in his arms. Her legs dangled and she grimaced as her pride took another beating. "How many lives you think you got left now, huh?" Damon asked dryly before whisking her away with inhuman speed to his muscle car and putting her in the passenger seat.

Her body was still weak, but the vampire blood that coursed through her veins gave her enough energy to keep her eyes open for a little bit longer. Damon was already in the car and he drove at a ridiculous speed, peeling out and getting back onto the main road.

Damon pulled his phone out as he drove and hit a name and she could hear the telltale ringing noise from her place in the car. She strained to hear the voice on the other end of the line and heard a girl's she couldn't recognize.

"Bonnie, I need you to get the house, pronto. We got a-well, a problem and I think you're the only one that can help."

There was muffled noise on the other end of the line like someone was gathering their things. Athena started to fade in and out but only heard bits and pieces as Damon recalled what happened to Athena. "Of course I got the stake." Damon chastised whoever was on the other end of the line and moments later he hung up in a huff.

There was silence in the car for a brief moment before Damon looked over at her and the faintest look of concern graced his features, "Make sure you don't bleed all on the seats." He muttered with distaste.

She felt a small chuckle rippled through her body, "Always so pleasant." The smallest of frowns graced her features though as she looked out the window and realized that she had been bested tonight.

As the car's engine purred she found herself caving to the darkness that danced around her vision. Her eyes drooped and she sagged against the seat as sleep overtook her body.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear Damon's voice yelling at her at her to stay awake, but she just didn't have it in her and when the darkness hit her completely, she relented and allowed it to take her to dreamland.

TWO HOURS LATER

Athena awoke to a plush feeling beneath her limbs and it occurred to her rather quickly that she could feel every limb in her body. The second sensation that hit her was a pair of warm lips upon her neck..and the feeling of being completely enamored and addicted to whatever was going on.

The feeling was foreign, yet exciting and her skin was lit on fire by the brush of the person's lips upon her skin. Her neck being the most sensitive part of her body and the person attacked it with no regrets.

Her breathing was labored and the body that was ontop of hers shifted and as if being propelled along by string, like a puppet, she wrapped her arms around the person's body and realized it was a man's body.

It was taut, lean and firm. The muscles in the man's arms humming beneath her fingertips as she traced circles on them.

The entire time Athena's eyes were closed and she couldn't seem to open them, but it didn't frighten her so much as excite her curious nature. She knew on some level that something wasn't quite right about what was happening..that something was off about what she was experiencing, but she didn't stop it. She couldn't stop it.

And if she could..would she even want to?

The mystery man had her wrestled her arms and pinned them above her head so that her chest was exposed to show a lacy black bra and by now she could smell the lust in the air.

Still, Athena could not open her eyes and the lips that had assaulted her neck were now plunging towards her ear where someone bit and tugged at a pace that made her legs squirm.

Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the dimly lit room and she arched her back as her body betrayed the inner subconscious of her brain telling her that something was wrong..something was not right.

It was at that moment her eyes flew open and she shoved the person off of her and saw the familiar smirk of Damon Salvatore, shirtless and his fangs exposed.

In an instant she blinked and looked around quickly, realizing Damon was no longer standing there..because he was _never_ there.

Athena had been dreaming. Her shirt was drenched in sweat and she shifted her legs nervously as the heat of a blush creeped its way across her chest and to her cheek.

Athena sat up in bed for a moment, panting quietly and trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened and why she would even dream of something like that.

She got up quietly and hesitantly, her feet hitting the floor of the familiar room that she had been staying at with the Salvatore's. Okay..she could use her legs again. That was a plus. Her lips were dry and she saw the glass of water on her nightstand and grabbed it.

After downing the water, she knew she needed to call Klaus and also face the music downstairs. Right now, Athena could hear the muffled voices of Elena, Stefan and a foreign female voice she hadn't recognized.

Athena strained to hear if Damon's voice came from downstairs, but she couldn't hear it. He wasn't down there and for that she was glad. He was the last person she wanted to see after waking up from all this shit.

And if she thought she already hated Damon..it made her hate him even more. Made her hate the way that he made her feel in the dream..as if she actually liked it. As if she actually wanted him.

Athena rolled her eyes as a familiar scent hit her nose and the curtains on her windows were billowing as if a breeze had just hit them.

"Have a good cat nap?" A sarcastic voice came from the corner of the room near the open window and at the mere sound she felt her body stiffen.

Speak of the devil…Damon.


	10. The Witch

《Behind this smile I'm really just like you,  
Afraid and tired and insecure》

Athena closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Of all people right now, Damon was the last on her list of people she wanted to see. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let her hand drop back to the edge of the bed. She turned towards the window and saw Damon casually leaning up against the wall, a small breeze blowing past him. "Couldn't you have just used the door?" He shrugged lazily, "I like making an entrance." He pushed off the wall and slowly strolled around the bed and closer to her.

Damon took in her disheveled state and smirked..almost as if he knew, yet he couldn't possibly know, "You're quite the mess when you wake up. Any good dreams?" He gave her a ridiculous smirk and she felt her ears burn with fury and embarrassment. Was it even possibly that he knew? Highly doubtful, but still.

"More like nightmares." Athena mumbled aloud, fluffing her long blonde locks from out of the back of her shirt. She was sticky, sweaty and needed a hot shower. He casually picked up a few articles of clothing lying on the bed and meddled in her duffel bag. Her mouth hung open in exasperation as he pulled out a black bra and he smirked, "Looky here."

She flew off the bed and grabbed the bra from his grasp and threw it more harshly than anticipated back into her duffel, "Keep your claws off my stuff." He put up both his hands in mock surrender before eyeing her wearily, "Looks like Bon Bon came through seeing as you can walk again."

Athena froze and looked down at her legs, her hands involuntarily reaching up to her drenched shirt to feel the place where her wound had been. It was gone. Her shirt was new and now that she really looked..she had on a pair of girls sweatpants that replaced her skinny jeans she had been wearing. She could only imagined someone had changed her out of the blood soaked blouse.

Her eyes flew up to Damon's and he stood there, towering over her and trying his best to intimidate her with his mere presence. She shifted nervously with her shirt and wanted nothing more than to take it off and wring his neck with it. Her memory came rushing back and for a moment she didn't care who Bon Bon was or the fact that she could walk again.

What she cared about was the fact that Damon was going to leave her before he decided to save her. She frowned before morphing that frown into a glare right in his direction, "Don't give me that look. I saved your life." She scoffed at his tone and shook her head, "You were going to leave me!" Her outrage showed and she shook visibly, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic. You're lucky I was even there otherwise you'd be on the road with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum." Athena felt her bottom lip tremble in anger, her fists still balled at her sides. "And from what I can remember I think you liked feeding from me."

He took a step in her personal bubble and she bristled. His face was so close to hers, but she didn't move. She didn't like how her mind instantly conjured up the images of Damon in her dream..shirtless..his fangs exposed in a way that was not at all disgusting, but erotic.

As the images flashed before her eyes she lost her temper. She shoved him into the far wall with her supernatural strength, his back hitting the wall with a thud. Her hands were gripping the lapels of his stupid black leather jacket, "I did what I had to do to survive. Even if it was the most repulsive thing I've ever done in my life."

His eyes widened in realization, "Congratulations. You just took a line out of the Damon Salvatore book." It took a moment for her to understand what he meant; he'd done plenty of unspeakable things in order to survive. She had just done the same.

He narrowed his brows at her and looked down at her hands on his jacket and then back up to her eyes, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you like being in these compromising positions with me." He flashed a toothy grin and she shoved off of him rather quickly.

"You were going to let me die." She was tired, her voice dropping an octave, but the disappointment showed on her face. "You were fully prepared to walk away-" She was abruptly cut off by Damon as he rolled his eyes and spoke, "But, I didn't!" His voice had grown more stern than she'd ever heard it.

"I went against my better judgement and saved your life. Yes, I wanted to leave you. I wanted to leave you there to die so we could wash our hands of you." He stepped closer to her, knowing full well the weight of his careless words had her slightly shrinking back. "Then why didn't you?" Her words were a harsh whisper, but before Damon could conjure an answer her door opened and there stood Stefan, his brows raised at the scene before him.

"Uh, I can come back later." Stefan awkwardly joked and Athena blew out a breath. She shoved past Damon and looked to Stefan, "No, it's fine. Damon was just leaving." Damon bristled and glared daggers at Athena before maneuvering around Stefan, "She's all yours." His voice dripped with loathing and Athena felt Stefan's questionable gaze upon her. "Don't ask." Stefan raised his brows and shook his head, "Wasn't going to."

"How long was I out for?" She looked to Stefan tiredly and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Stefan leaned against the doorframe clad in jeans and v-neck charcoal gray shirt. "Couple of hours. Damon got you back in time so Bonnie could work her magic. You feel okay?" His concern was genuine and he walked in farther, sliding his hands in his pockets awkwardly, "If I had known..I wouldn't have left.."

Athena shook her head at his kind words, "Stefan, there's no need to beat yourself up over this. Those two tools walked in after you left." She paused and shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel bad to be a burden on everyone." She let out a small nervous laugh and Stefan smiled, shrugging his shoulders and walking to sit on the edge of the bed with her in a friendly gesture.

"I think at first we were a little hesitant, considering it was Klaus who was asking the favor. But, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we all have known what it was like at some point to feel alone or to be hunted. To feel like you have no one to turn to." He paused and Athena instantly felt relaxed around him and his kind words. She offered a small smile and Stefan offered one right back.

"You really are the good brother." Stefan laughed now, his teeth flashing in the dimly lit room, "You know, I couldn't help but over hear a little of what was said before I came inside." He paused thoughtfully, and looked up to Athena with softened eyes, "Damon has his fault's, but deep down he's got a good heart." Athena shook her head, "He's got a funny way of showing it."

Stefan let out a breathy laugh himself, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Athena, "He means well." Athena couldn't help herself and she laughed lightly herself. The whole evening had been a long one and she had nearly died.

Oh, god. Klaus was going to kill all of them since she got hurt

"Klaus.." She breathed out in realization and Stefan shook his head, "He doesn't know anything yet." She nodded at his reassurance and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I know I need to tell him what happened. I'd just hate for everyone here to have to fear the wrath of Klaus."

She smirked and Stefan looked at her unfazed, "We've seen the wrath of Klaus. Trust me; this will be a cake walk." She laughed lightly before asking, "So, this witch of yours…I have her to thank for walking again." Stefan nodded, "She's pretty talented. Elena and her have been best friends for a long time." Athena nodded and realized she had no idea what it was like to have to a best friend like that.

A part of her had wanted normalcy, but she was too proud of her Werecat heritage to trade it for anything.

"I'd like to meet the witch who saved my life." Athena declared, standing up and walking around to the nightstand to see her cellphone was there.

"She's still here. Elena and Bonnie are downstairs." Stefan seemed relieved and happy that she wanted to meet Bonnie. She pushed her phone in the back pocket of her new sweatpants and eyeballed Stefan wearily, "Who-uh-who changed my clothes?" Her cheeks turned a light pink.

Stefan shifted nervously and cleared his throat, "Oh, uh the girls. They said you were covered in blood, so.." He stopped and shrugged before adding, "Damon and I weren't in the room." Athena sighed with relief before following Stefan to the door, "Alright, take me to your witch." Stefan led the way and she followed down the stairs slowly, still feeling a little sore.

She was healed, she could walk and she was alive. She owed a lot of thanks to this witch. She didn't know what she had done to reverse the poison that coursed through her veins from the spelled dagger, but she was thankful.

 _Damon also saved your life too._ She willed her mind to stop mentioning Damon.

When she rounded the corner of the stairs she saw Elena and the witch stand up from the sofa as if expecting her to come down the stairs. The witch was a little shorter than Elena, but she was everything she expected from a witch. She looked dainty and had a kind smile, but her eyes held a fierceness to them that spoke volumes of her power. Not to mention her scent was off the charts.

Athena twitched her nose and smiled as Elena spoke, "I'm so glad you're awake." She came over to Athena awkwardly and without thinking Athena hugged Elena and whispered, "I am so glad you're the one that changed my clothes."

Elena laughed nervously, but once she pulled away they shared a small look and Athena felt the stirrings of a friendship. The witch was wringing her hands nervously and Athena found her dark complexion and dark hair complimented her fierce eyes. "So, you're the witch who saved me."

Bonnie tightly smiled and nodded once. Athena did notice upon closer inspection that the witch looked flushed and there were dark circles under her eyes. Though beautiful, she looked exhausted. Athena quietly wondered if it was due to healing her and she immediately felt bad for causing her this exhaustion.

Before anyone could say anything else, Damon strolled in the room with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He collapsed on the couch across from everyone and held his arm out in a sweeping gesture towards the witch, "Meet the one and only Bonnie Bennett, or Bon Bon as I like to call her." He raised his bottle in the air and took a swig before smiling gleefully as if he was just waiting to make the introduction of Bonnie.

Bonnie took a step towards Athena. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she had just had a revelation, "Guys, I think I found the source of my problem." Elena and Stefan frowned, clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie looked back towards Elena and spoke excitedly, "You know how I haven't been feeling like myself lately?" Elena nodded and Bonnie returned her gaze to Athena who was clearly not in the loop.

"That feeling magnified the moment she walked in the room."

Athena sighed, shifting nervously as all eyes were on her. Her gaze drifted towards Damon and for a brief moment he looked genuinely curious.

Until his sarcastic wise-cracking face returned and he rolled his eyes, "Great, Bon Bon is getting witchy vibes about the cat girl. Just what we need. Well, brother.." He paused, took a swig from the bottle and continued, "This should be interesting."

Everyone in the room exchanged hesitant looks and Athena felt a small bubble of familiarity towards Bonnie, but what that feeling was trying to tell her she didn't know. But, she had a feeling that she'd be finding out soon enough.


	11. Girl Time

《Fill the glass,

Cause the last few days

have kicked my ass…》

Athena looked away as all eyes were on in the Salvatore living room. She shuffled awkwardly until Bonnie's soft voice broke through her anxiety, "Hey, it's okay. I-I'm fine, really. You're not giving me that much of a headache."

Bonnie offered her a wry smile before Athena hesitantly smiled back. "What do you mean headaches, Bonnie?" Elena stepped forward, her arms crossed and her eyebrows creased in confusion. Bonnie looked around the room to everyone before letting her dark eyes rest back on Athena.

"I think the witches are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is. It seemed to start when you said she came to the boarding house." Bonnie trailed off, looking at Athena curiously before a sarcastic voice cut in, "When aren't the witches trying to tell you something?"

Bonnie made a face at Damon and he smirked back before Stefan cut in, "First things first. That dagger they used on Athena. Was that spelled by a witch?" Bonnie reached down to pick up the dagger that was lying on the table next to the end of the couch.

"You mean this?" She quirked a brow and held it in her hands, turning it over and over as if drawing something from it. Bonnie looked back up to Stefan and Elena and nodded morbidly, "Whoever spelled this made sure she would immobile, but alive. You said two vampires attacked you, right?"

Athena nodded curtly, "Yes, but they-" Everyone paused and Athena cleared her throat, pushing strands of blonde hair out of the way of her face, "They smelled like my kind. Like-werecats. We have a distinct smell-"

"Pft, yeah you're telling me." Damon quipped from the couch, sipping his stupidly expensive bourbon and Athena glossed over his remark, "But, they weren't werecats. They were definitely vampires." Stefan furrowed his brow and Elena looked to Bonnie quizzically. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but they smelled like me."

"OR, they had your people's scent on them" Everyone in the room looked to Damon who shrugged. Athena scrunched her nose up in response, "But, that's impossible. I've never seen another of my kind before." Damon threw his hands up, "There is a first time for everything here in Mystic Falls."

Elena put her right hand to her temple, "Okay, so back up. We have two vampires who wanted to kill you. They had a spelled dagger that was meant to not kill you. Bonnie is getting weird vibes from you.." Elena trailed off and even her description gave Athena the beginning of a headache.

"Where are the bodies?" Stefan asked looking to Damon. "Caroline and Matt took care of Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum." Stefan seemed relieved and Athena knew Caroline would get the job done. "Dug through their pockets before Caroline took them cinderblock fishing."

Elena groaned at Damon's choice of words, but he continued as if he hadn't heard, "Texts indicate they checked into a mystery person while they were in Washington and nothing after that. No phone calls either. Assuming that they never checked in again, mystery person doesn't have a clue their henchman are at the bottom of a lake by now."

Everyone visibly relaxed, even Athena, "The number they were texting, does it work?" Damon shook his head, "Dead end. Whoever mystery person is they are using burner phones to communicate. The number isn't in service anymore." Athena looked wide eyed at Damon, "You mean you called the number without telling anyone?"

Her eyes grew wider and her heart rate slammed in her ribcage. He made decisions without telling the others and that kind of stuff could potentially lead to consequences.

Before Damon could retort a sarcastic remark, Stefan intervened, putting his right hand up, "Alright, guys. Let's not lose focus here." Athena nodded, feeling her nerves simmer down slowly. "Someone wants you alive, but for what I'm at a loss." Bonnie spoke, walking a few steps forward and then turning around to pace back a few steps.

She paced like that for a moment before murmuring, "Whoever the mystery werewolf is..they have a lot of supernatural creatures on their side. Vampires, a witch." She trailed off and Elena tensed visibly at this realization.

"Well, so do we." The opening and closing of a door revealed a petite blonde vampire that Athena was very glad to see. "We have numbers too so whoever this creep is that wants Athena really should reconsider."

Athena smiled at her choice of words. Elena and everyone else greeted Caroline while Damon eyed her with a questionable gaze. She placed her hands on her hips, directing her eyes to Damon, "Before you even ask, Damon, yes I dumped the bodies far, far away and they won't be found."

Damon smirked, "Thank you." Athena turned back to Bonnie as she continued to stare at her. For a small framed witch, Athena was feeling more uncomfortable by the second while Bonnie sized her up. "Shouldn't we let Klaus and Elijah handle finding the wolves, though?" Elena chimed in.

Athena nodded, "I don't want anyone here getting hurt. I don't think it's wise we go up against someone when we have no idea who they are." She said this in a warning and even Stefan seemed to subtly nod his head in agreement.

Bonnie lifted her head after a moment of silence and Athena saw her eyes were wide, as if an idea had just came to her, "First we need to know why they want you. I need to know your history, Athena." Athena scrunched her brows, wringing her hands nervously at being the center of attention with foreign people, yet again. "I mean- I can give you the same story I told-"

Bonnie cut her off politely, shaking her head, "No, no. I don't want you to tell me your history. I want to see it."

"Uh, Bonnie that's impossible because we don't have a time machine." Caroline spoke up, looking confused and then eyeing Elena and Athena who were just as confused.

The room went silent and Stefan was the first to speak, "She doesn't need a time machine, Caroline. Because she's going to do a spell, aren't you?" Bonnie looked at Stefan with a confident smirk, her eyes alight now that the talk of doing a spell had been brought into the mix. "I can look through Grams' grimoire and some other books to see what kind of spell I'd need to cast."

Elena hesitantly took a step towards Bonnie, "Are you sure something like this exists? A spell like that?" Elena seemed cautiously optimistic, but Bonnie smiled anyways, "I know it does. I've seen something similar in Grams' grimoire..so I'm sure I can find something to work with."

"Wait, wait, but how do you know what moment in history you're going to be looking for? This could take a while given that they're, I don't know, as old as werewolves." Athena cast a glance at Damon and though she hated to admit it, he was right. "He's the last person I'd want to agree with, but Bonnie, he's right.." Athena trailed off and Damon sat with a wide kilowatt smirk on his face at being told he was right.

Everyone looked to Bonnie and Caroline cut in quickly, "And not only that, but Bonnie can you even do a spell like that?" Bonnie arched a brow at Caroline, "You mean can I handle it?" Caroline made a pained face, but she only cared about Bonnie, that was clear. It was clear from everyone's hesitance, even Damon's. Caroline gave Bonnie a look and she sighed heavily, "I can handle it, Care, okay?" Caroline looked less than pleased and so did Athena.

"You don't agree?" Elena asked, now looking at Athena's face as she scrunched her forehead in concentration. "It's not that I don't agree, I just don't want anyone getting hurt." Bonnie offered a small smile and shrugged, "Hate to say it, but things went into motion the moment you stepped foot in Mystic Falls." Athena gave a pained groan and rubbed her temples before sighing, "Okay, what do you need from me?"

Athena wasn't a witch, but she knew the girl would need something from her. Bonnie smiled widely, "I'll let you know when I need something. I'll be in touch." Elena frowned, "Wait, you're leaving now?"

Bonnie grabbed her jacket and started to walk backwards out of the boarding house, "I need a day or so to get the stuff, but yeah, might as well start reading up on spells now." She nodded at everyone and then she met Athena's eyes and they shared a look of understanding before Bonnie slipped out the door.

"Are ya'll sure this is a good idea?" Athena looked to everyone and Caroline smirked, "Once Bonnie puts her mind to something it's hard to talk her out of it." Athena smirked getting the feeling the little witch was definitely headstrong. "I think Bonnie has a pretty solid idea." Stefan spoke up and Elena looked at him lovingly before Damon interrupted, "If it even works."

Stefan looked to Damon boredly, "What? Doubting Bonnie already, brother? That was record timing." Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's remark and before he could say something else Athena shifted uncomfortably in the room, "You all have to promise me something."

Everyone got quiet and even Damon tilted his head to the side at Athena curiously, "When the time comes for the big showdown with this creep-" She used Caroline's word and she smiled lightly at the notion, "I cannot allow any of you to-." She was then abruptly cut off from a pompous ass named Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, honey, you think too highly of yourself." Everyone groaned, but Damon continued, "I can promise you I'm not dying for you or any other kind of creature that begins with Were." Damon got up from the couch, bottle in hand and started to walk out, but Athena was in his way.

"Good." She whispered fiercely in response and Damon came too close to comfort, standing there with his arrogance. However, Athena took note of the way curiosity and surprise graced his features while he looked down at her. Scathing might have been the way it seemed that he was looking, but his bright blue eyes told a different story.

She cleared her throat and backed away, looking at everyone in the room before Caroline put her right hand to her forehead, "Okay, that was really tension-y and…weird." Athena chuckled and Elena cleared her throat, a coy smile gracing her lips as Stefan threw his hands up, "I'm not touching that one." Athena shifted and ran her hands through her blonde locks, "I was just going to say I don't want anyone to get hurt or put themselves in danger because of me."

Stefan nodded lightly, understanding what she was going through, but Elena surprisingly spoke up. "Look, whatever we have to do we'll..figure it out. And we'll do it together. All of us. And no one is dying, not our watch." Stefan smirked, "Wow, nice pep talk." She shoved Stefan and they laughed amongst themselves quietly while Caroline grinned widely.

Caroline quietly stalked away, "I'll be right back." She walked out and with her vampire speed she was back in the room with a bottle of champagne. The mood was strangely bubbly and happy and Elena's pep talk wasn't much, but it was enough to make Athena realize these people were willing to go the mile for her and protect her, while also trying to help her figure out the mystery of why she was a marked woman.

They were almost like…friends.

Athena arched a brow at Caroline and Elena looked at the bottle of bubbly as well, "What's that for?" Caroline popped the cork and took a swig, plopping in the seat that Damon had just been sitting in, "I don't know about you guys, but I've had a night. I got a hangnail dragging those bodies out to the lake."

Athena walked purposely over to Caroline and took the bottle from her hands and took a swig, "I almost died." She shrugged, and then started smirking as Elena stalked over.

Athena handed the bottle to Elena and she took a swig before shrugging, "I just wanted a drink." Everyone laughed, even Stefan, before he backed out of the room. "I'll leave you girls to it." Elena reached for him and he came back over and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Caroline raised her brows at Athena and she looked away, her face burning a crimson red.

"Can I trust you three not to cause too much trouble?" Stefan asked as he walked towards the stairs. "Well, you are housing a wanted Werecat..soo.." Elena snickered at Athena's remark, already taking another swig while Caroline shrugged at Stefan, "Trouble is my middle name, Stefan!" The girls giggled as Stefan walked up the stairs to leave them to a night of drinking, relaxation and laughs.

"Have you ever had a girl's night like this?" Caroline asked genuinely after about an hour of talking amongst one another. Athena paused, the champagne making her mind a little fuzzy, "Like this? Probably not in a while. Rebecca took me a couple of times out to the Quarter, but that always led to a fight with Klaus." There was a pregnant pause in the room and Elena cleared her throat as Caroline turned a shade red at the mention of Klaus.

"What is that look for?" Athena pointedly asked Caroline before she took a swig, trying to cover up her surprise at the direct question. "What? I don't have a look. Elena, tell her I don't have a look." Athena and Elena both gave Caroline a 'Yeah right' face which made Caroline pout. "I'll leave that one alone then." Athena added as Caroline shut down like a petulant child and refused to answer her question.

"Well, if we're talking looks what about that weird stare down you and Damon had, huh?" Caroline piped up, wanting to switch the scrutiny to someone else. Athena looked away and both girls eyed her curiously and she shrugged, "There was nothing weird about it. He's an ass."

Except for the fact that he saved your life, Athena.

Caroline made a face as if she didn't believe her and Elena gave her a sideways smile, "Well, we can all agree on one thing. Damon can definitely be an ass." The girls smiled amongst one another, but Caroline in particular seemed repulsed by the Damon talk so they quickly steered the conversation into something else.

Athena learned all about Caroline and Elena. And the two vampires learned much about Athena in return.

Once the evening was beginning to wind down, they spoke about Athena moving from one place to another and never really having a safe spot to rest her head. Elena spoke up as Athena became quiet, "It takes a really strong person to keep going, under the circumstances that you've been in."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "It must get.."

Athena answered for them, "Lonely?" The two girls nodded, curious and empathetic to her at the same time. "I guess you could say this life has toughened me up, but sometimes I'm afraid it's made me have too thick of skin. Takes a lot to poke through the armor and my trust was nonexistent even when Klaus took me in. I hated them out of fear for long time. They were vampires. I didn't trust them. " The girls smiled sadly, but in understanding.

"That family has a way of cracking through armor though and they sure did with me. I have a lot to thank them for." Athena added, still knowing of the bad blood between the Original family and the people of Mystic Falls. Elena was silent, not uncomfortable, but also not wanting to tread much on Klaus and his family.

Caroline, however, smiled lightly and nodded, "Sometimes the people we least expect can break down our walls." Athena eyed Caroline and she laughed, "What? I read it in a book somewhere. I thought it sounded..wise."

More laughter ensued.

It was a nice night to open up to these two girls who had taken her in, befriended her and showed her a kindness that no other vampire had ever done, besides the Mikealsons. Athena was so used to being on the run that having a normal life hadn't even really crossed her mind. As the night came to an end, Caroline looked to Athena with a genuine smile, "Well, I'm glad we did this. You were really overdue for it."

Elena nodded in agreement while rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay away until she could get up the stairs to Stefan. Athena hugged the two of them and she realized she didn't even tense up when their vampire skin came into contact with hers. Athena started to traipse up the stairs back to her room while Caroline got settled in on the couch. She turned the corner, hearing a mattress shift as Elena crawled into bed in the adjacent room.

Athena continued to her room that she had been given before opening the door and freezing as she smelled a familiar scent in her room. She closed the door quickly and sighed, "What do you want?"

Damon was in the corner, sitting on the windowsill and he stood up. The first thing Athena noticed was that he was slightly intoxicated, "And why are you always in my room? If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked being in here."

He rolled his eyes as he carelessly walked over, her body stiffening upon his approach, "Negative Ghost Rider. I'm here because you asked me a question today and I never gave you an answer." Athena frowned, not understanding where his drunken mind was going to, "What question?" Her mind was hazy and she was trying to think back to before she met Bonnie earlier this evening on what she had asked him.

Until it came to her, but he was already talking.

"You asked why I didn't let you die earlier." Athena held her breath at his words as he took a small step toward her and she took a small step back. He looked annoyed at her step back and finally she found her feet stuck in place. She couldn't back up anymore. Athena froze beneath his blue gaze, "And the answer is..I don't know why." He frowned, like a child's frown and even his bottom lip jutted out in the most dumbfounded way as if Damon Salvatore was at a loss for words.

She had a feeling this rarely, if ever, happened. She knew he wasn't black out drunk, but he was definitely intoxicated.

Athena was silent, holding her breath and not really knowing what to say as Damon stepped into her person bubble once again. His slight vulnerability had her at a loss for words. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyelashes fluttered in wonder at the pecuilar way he stared at her. There was anger, confusion, and a hint of curiosity wrapped in his haunted blue eyes.

He seemed to come back to his senses right as he started to draw nearer, but then just as quick as the moment had happened, he was side stepping her and barely brushing against her shoulder as he left her room. He didn't close the door and Athena flew to the door and shut it the moment his scent was gone. She leaned her back against the door, her hand awkwardly on the knob.

He was cordial for a second, and then he was ice cold to her. He was going to leave her for dead, but then he saved her life.

Damon made jokes every chance he got at her expense and some more cruel than others. She was sure of one thing; Damon Salvatore was the most complicated man she had ever met. And she wasn't exactly sure she had time for complicated when a Werewolf clan was trying to find her.

And possibly kill her.

There was no way she was going to let an egotistical, emotionally unstable vampire get under her skin. Her cellphone rang and she welcomed the distraction as she fumbled for it on her nightstand.

"Hello, love."

Klaus.


	12. Truce

《I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real》

Athena froze, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Uh, Klaus…I wasn't expecting-" He cut her off abruptly, his voice clipped and she knew that he knew something was up.

"Me to call, hm?" She sighed into the phone and moved to sit on the bed. There was a pause and Klaus continued unannounced, "I'm quite hurt you haven't called. Having so much fun in Mystic Falls you forgot all about us?"

Athena made a face, scrunching up her nose. That was far from the truth. She had just been really busy since getting here..you know, trying not to die.

"Klaus, you know that's not true. Plus, nothing can compare to the Quarter." She knew he was smiling without even looking at him. "So, have you found anything?" Klaus paused and she bit again, "What is it? What have you found?" She got up from the bed and paced the length of the room back and forth.

"Seems the wolves are being very…" He paused, choosing his words carefully, "Discrete." She sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You mean you haven't found any leads yet?"

She could sense the tension over the phone and without seeing him she knew he was bristling as she questioned his lack of information.

"It might take a little more…time than expected." He sounded sincere when his voice dropped to a remorseful tone. She knew he didn't want her here any longer than she had to be.

Sometimes he seemed a little possessive over her.

"Well, I might have something." Athena chimed in and continued before he could say anything. "The witch..Bonnie Bennett, she said she could do a spell that would go back in time to my history. We might be able to find some answers on what the wolves actually want."

"Oh, is that so? And how does the little witch procure such a spell of that magnitude?"

Athena rolled her eyes, "I think they said something about a grimoire…what, you don't think she can do it or what?" Athena became annoyed at his hesitance and lack of faith.

"On the contrary, love, it's not that I don't think she can't do it. It's what you're going to find is what I'm worried about." Athena froze her heart skipping a beat or two as Klaus paused for dramatic effect.

"What do you mean?" She got suspicious now; very suspicious. She narrowed her eyes into slits as she paced the room again, "Klaus.." Her words were a warning so he continued quickly, "I know nothing, Athena. I'm merely stating my concern, is all."

She walked around to the bed again and sat down, feeling her temper simmer back down, but she couldn't shake the fact that she felt like Klaus was lying to her; like he knew more than he was letting on.

She swallowed thickly, ready to tell him about the two vampire boys that attacked her, the dagger and the fact that they were disposed of and rotting in a lake far from Mystic Falls.

And then she stopped. Klaus was holding something back and that didn't sit well with her. Two could play that game then.

"What's troubling you, love? I might not be there, but I know something is wrong.." He seemed to press the subject and Athena looked around the room.

Her mind wandered to a million different things that she could say before settling on something that wasn't necessarily a lie, but wasn't the full truth.

"Damon. He's an ass. I think he wants to kill me."

I also drank his blood and I have had some weird kinky sex dream about him, but other than that..no biggie.

Klaus laughed at this. Not a deep belly laugh, but a snicker. "Yes, well, I don't expect any less from Damon Salvatore. Don't worry about him, Athena. So long as Stefan owes me a debt Damon won't touch you. You have my word."

Athena wanted to tell Klaus that he had already shown he didn't care about her by almost leaving her to die in an alleyway behind the Mystic Grill, but decided against it.

"He's not a fan of being told what to do, nor does he like to not be in control." Klaus added. Athena raised a brow, "Sounds familiar. Violence ensues and then people get murdered."

Little did she know Klaus was smirking on the other end. Athena knew him so well. And if he was forced to admit it..Klaus would say that Damon and him had one thing in common; a terrible temper. He was just a heck of a lot nastier than Damon.

"Watch it, Athena."

She smiled lightly, "At least the girls are nice. I can see why you fancy that Caroline. Blonde hair, vivacious..fun.." Athena trailed off playfully and Klaus returned with a groan of his own. "Pity she doesn't return the sentiments." Athena bit her lip and smiled, "Sometimes people hide their true feelings behind a fake façade."

"Hm, a philosopher now, are we?" Klaus bit back and she smiled at his remark.

"Maybe Mystic Falls is giving me a new outlook.." She ventured optimistically and thought of her night with the girls and how she dared to think of them as friends.

"The only thing that dreaded place gives me is a headache." Athena barked out a laugh at his retort, covering her mouth with her hand before feeling a tiredness creep upon her bones. She needed rest.

Klaus seemed to already know where the conversation was headed so he added curtly, "You will give me the details once the witch does her spell?" It was more of a demand than a question, but by now Athena was used to that behavior from Klaus.

"Of course." She paused briefly before murmuring thoughtfully, "This is the closest I've ever come to answers. I really do have your family to thank..for taking me in."

There was a pause on Klaus' end before his elegant accent rolled off his tongue effortlessly, "Getting sentimental on me, Athena?" She blew out a breathy response through her nose in a light laugh.

"Get some sleep. I'll call you once we find something. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight.." She trailed off clicking her phone off and relaxed back on the bed, tossing her phone on the countertop. She didn't bother pulling the covers back or getting underneath.

It upset her that Klaus was holding something back and especially to her, of all people. That was one thing they were always good about. They were honest with one another and today had been the first time that Athena omitted the truth from him and vice versa.

Her troubled mind exhausted her and she fell asleep deeply.

The next day proved to be quite slow. Athena could only think about the spell that the witch was to perform and she started to grind her teeth with anxiety.

She looked at her phone every five minutes to see if Bonnie had texted her, but there was only silence on her end. She knew the spell would require a few days' work..or whatever witches did to prepare for a new spell.

She sat on the couch, one knee up and the other lounging out in front of her when Damon walked in with an annoyed look on his face, "Paws off the couch."

She gave him a disapproving look, but her insides swarmed with weird feelings and her eyes lingered on his face for a beat too long for someone that didn't like Damon. Whatever had happened while drinking his blood had slightly altered their complicated relationship.

Stefan took up the rear a few moments later and without Elena. "Where's Elena?" Athena asked looking between the two and Stefan shrugged, "She's with Caroline going over details about the New Year's parade..stuff." Damon rolled his eyes, "In other words, b-o-o-o-o-o-ring."

Athena looked up to Stefan and smiled, ignoring Damon as he grabbed a glass and proceeded to fill it with bourbon, "That actually sounds like fun."

Damon made a face and Stefan forced a stiff smile at the thought of the planning process to be fun, "Well, you know.."Stefan began before Damon cut in, "In what world is listening to Caroline Forbes rattle on about streamers and balloons and parade floats FUN?"

Athena bit back a smirk that formed, but Stefan had caught it before it disappeared from her face. She didn't like it when people saw her smiling at anything Damon said.

Hiding behind a façade.

No, I'm not.

Her inner argument ceased when Stefan looked to Damon nonplussed, "Well, no one invited you anyways Damon." Damon shot him a look and Athena rolled her eyes. She didn't know how Elena didn't go crazy with these two around.

Damon walked around the couch and leaned against the back of it while Athena turned and eyed his drink. "Do you always drink?" She asked casually and Stefan bit back a smirk.

"Since when are my drinking habits any of your concern?" Damon retorted defensively before throwing back a large gulp just to prove some kind of point.

Athena waved him off before getting a ping on her phone. She grabbed it instantly, feeling her heart jump. "It's Bonnie. She says she'll be ready tomorrow." She knew she looked deflated, but she didn't care.

This was the first time she had been this anxious in quite a while. She was on the verge of learning about her true history and getting to actually see it happen if Bonnie was able to get the spell right. She casually got up from the couch and grabbed a tumbler before pouring herself a drink.

Stefan's brows raised and Damon shook his head, "Not okay. That's my bourbon." Athena smirked, "Since when are my drinking habits any of your concern?"

Damon shot her pouty look as Stefan spoke up on behalf of Bonnie, "Look, I know it might seem like it's taking forever, but Bonnie knows what she's talking about. Give her the time she needs to be prepared. She won't let you down." There was sincerity to Stefan's voice that Athena found comforting.

She understood why Elena had chosen him.

Athena downed her drink in one gulp, the burning sensation soothing her in an alarming way. She felt the inexplicable need to flex her muscles, to uncoil the tightness in her shoulders and chest and just run. It would pass the time and it always wore her out. It was risky if the wrong person saw her..but it would also be just what she needed to calm her down.

"You boys got a place I can unwind?" It took them half a second to realize what she was talking about and Stefan smirked slightly, the subtle bad boy in him showing in this very moment from that simple smirk.

Damon interjected and furrowed his brow, "You think that's a good idea? A big black panther running around Mystic Falls? Don't we have enough problems already?"

Stefan looked to Damon before returning his gaze to Athena thoughtfully, "We'd have to make it quick, but I think we have a secluded enough area for you to shift." Damon looked to Stefan like he was crazy, but Stefan merely shrugged, "We'll supervise." Damon looked exasperated, "And since when did you volunteer me to join you for baby-sitting duty?" Stefan smirked, "Since now." Athena felt a smile curling up on her lips.

"Alright, alright.." Damon lamented when the two of them stood there staring at him. He wasn't going to win this argument. Not when Stefan was on her side. Stefan zipped around the house and came back in a flash with a large towel. Athena felt a blush creep on her face, "Yeah..definitely going to need that when I'm done."

Athena never liked being naked after shifting, but it was something she had gotten used to the more she did it. Damon rolled his eyes and upturned his nose as if the thought of her naked didn't sit well with him.

However, in that same moment his dark blue eyes had done a once over on her and she swore a part of him was actually checking her out.

She followed the boys to the door and Stefan held it open showing her outside, "We can walk there." She nodded silently as Stefan walked ahead of them. Once outside the crisp air hit her skin and her blonde hair blew around her face with a small gust of wind. She wore a long sleeved white cotton shirt with a pair of black leggings and her tennis shoes.

She tugged on her white shirt anxiously, but stopped at Damon's next move. Damon rounded on her so quickly, she took a step back. Her eyes were fierce, guarded even and she swore she could feel his breath upon her cheek with how close he was to her face.

He remarked at her squarely, "Any funny business and I'll put you down myself." Athena hardened her features, narrowing her eyes at the menacing, yet complicated man in front of her. "What? You scared you'll get bested by a werecat?" He made a face, walking away from her and following Stefan.

She followed Damon and Stefan out into the woods and was silent for most of the journey. That is until Damon fell into step with Athena and she realized he had slowed his gait down so he could walk side by side with her. He turned to look at her with darkened blue eyes and then back up at Stefan as he led the way ahead of them, "I could end you, you know. Before you even realized what had happened."

She yawned, stretching her arms out over her head, "Heard that before. Same tune, different vampire." He cocked his head to the side and a glint of something flashed in those blue hues..something she dared to say looked playful. "Are you challenging me, kitty kat?" She cringed at the nickname, but decided to pay him back with a good ass kicking.

"Pretty sure she is, Damon. My money's on her." Stefan called out from the front and Athena snickered, prancing beside Damon in a show of arrogance. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother." Damon wise cracked.

Once they were out into the thicket of the woods Stefan turned and held out his hands. "We probably shouldn't stay long, but here we are. Far enough away and all three of us can hear a human approaching long before they ever saw us."

Damon scrunched his nose, "Yeah, it'll be hard to explain that to the Sherriff..a big black panther running around Mystic Falls. So, in other words..don't get caught. I don't feel like burying a body today."

Athena jogged to a large tree and called out sarcastically, "Just mine, right?" She could hear the groan from Damon's voice and with a quick effort she stripped of her clothes and laid them out neatly behind the three.

In a flash, both brothers watched as a ripping sound came from behind the large tree and a guttural sound made Stefan furrow his brows, "Still not used to seeing this.." He muttered aloud.

Damon quirked a brow, "World's a lot bigger than we thought little brother." Stefan raised his brows in agreement before watching a sleek and rather beautiful black panther appear behind the three. Its eyes were yellow-green and they glowed in a way that made both Salvatore brothers a little uneasy.

Athena never lost herself to the beast that she shifted into, but sometimes her primal urges would try and overtake her human senses. However, Athena reeled those urges back in and padded out towards the two vampires before her.

She sniffed, her mouth parting slightly as her eyes set upon Damon. "Alright, let's see what you got." Damon deadpanned before using his vampire speed to jet away and farther into the wooded forest.

She hesitated and Stefan smiled, "Go on, just for a little bit. Just don't kill my brother." Athena took off, her muscles springing into action as the beast within her came to the front. She could smell Damon and tracking him was proving to be rather easy..except when she had thought she found him.

It was just his black leather jacket on the ground. A growl escaped her and she whipped around and saw Damon's form behind her, waving like the asshole he was.

He sped off and Athena chased him until she decided to take another approach. She sped off, veering to the right away from his trail and planning on intercepting him. Her muscles felt so good to be stretched this way..to let the breeze flow through her fur.

It wasn't until she Damon that she crouched on her haunches and got super low to the ground. He was in a different clearing and was looking around completely confused. She had been chasing him and now she wasn't.

"I can smell you!" He called out, lifting his nose a bit for exaggeration.

She felt her butt wriggling on the ground and when he was finally facing the direction she was hiding in, she launched off her back paws and in a flash she was on top of Damon, shoving him to the ground with her paws firmly pressed against his shoulders. His back hit the ground with a thud and her head cocked to the side as he glared up at her.

"Okay, you win that round." Damon bit out grudgingly, pushing Athena's large form off of him. She hesitated, feeling her claws dig out into the earth and Damon noticed as well. Her primal urge was telling her to attack him, but she breathed in deeply and pushed it back down and away from the forefront of her mind.

In a flash, she was taking off again in the woods and she ran for little while longer before Damon caught up with her again. His eyes were alight with adrenaline and he shot off again, teasing her and seeing if she could best him again.

However, this time Damon had turned the tables on her and had knocked her off her feet when she had thought she was on his trail. He had quickly rubbed himself against a bunch of trees, confusing Athena which led to her predicament right now. Which was getting back up from being knocked down by Damon's muscular form.

For a vampire, he was strong..and fast. And quite cunning when he put his mind to it.

"Alright, kitty kat. We're one for one. Last round." Damon smirked and though in her natural form, Athena felt the jovial feeling that passed between the two of them and she realized Damon was actually having genuine fun.

They took off together, speeding back past Stefan who looked slightly pleased at his brother getting along with the werecat for once. The tension between the two of them had been pretty apparent in the house and on more than one occasion both him and Elena had thought Damon wanted to kill her.

It didn't seem like the case now. However, Damon's attitude flipped like the weather..he could up one day and down the other. And God help the soul who crossed paths with Damon when he was down.

Athena had him again, this time she had back tracked and forced Damon to start heading back her way as he noticed her scent never caught up to where he was at. She used his tactic and started rubbing her fur against trees and then as quickly as she could she climbed up a large tree and lay atop a branch, her tail flickering back and forth.

Damon darted into the area she was in and looked around, his eyes looking at one of the trees she had rubbed herself against. It was quiet for a few seconds, the tension thick as Athena knew it was only a matter of moments before he realized she was above him.

So, she did what any predator would do..and she launched off the branch, throwing her large feline form onto Damon and then two of the tumbled, before she bested him and pinned him to the ground.

In that moment she shifted back to being a human, the sweat beading up on her forehead from the force of shifting and a painful groan escaped her lips from the ripping feeling that coursd through her veins.

She realized she was completely naked on top of Damon and she saw the look on his face as it shifted from being confused, annoyed and then..his eyes lit up with a hidden desire. But, it came and went before she could pinpoint it again. He never once looked down at her bare chest or any other womanly part of her.

Damon kept his eyes focused upon her bright green ones and not a word was said between them, only their heavy breathing filled the clearing. The moment was more than just anything physical..it was weird..like uncharted territory weird and no words really needed to be spoken just yet.

After a few more beats of heavy breathing she smirked, "Pinned ya' again." Damon's face scrunched up in annoyance, but he nodded his head all the while, "Yeah, yeah..go gloat to someone who cares." He was clearly taking a blow to his ego, but he surprisingly took it all in good stride.

She heard the whoosh of vampire speed and in an instant her body was wrapped in the towel that Stefan had brought. She was pulling it awkwardly over her body, her legs trembling slightly from the adrenaline.

Stefan looked between Athena and Damon as he got up off the ground, brushing himself off. His eyebrows were in his hairline, "So, who won?" He already knew from the face that Damon was making and Athena smirked, "I did."

Stefan smiled and Athena smiled back at him before he motioned back towards where they had started, "Your clothes are still in the same spot." She nodded lightly, "I'll get them." Her eyes snaked a glance at Damon and he was staring at her inquisitively and with a smidgen of newfound respect.

Once they were back Athena had showered and changed into comfortable clothes. She walked out to the front porch of the Salvatore manor and sat down, feeling the wind pass through her damp blonde locks.

Damon came out unannounced and sat down next to her, "You knew you'd beat me." Athena looked to him, biting back a knowing smile as he realized she was actually a skilled tracker and knew more than she had let on, "I had a feeling. I'm pretty trained when it comes to vampires." Damon pouted slightly, his eyes narrowing at her, "Rude."

Athena smirked, "I've just fought a lot more vampires than I have werewolves." Damon nodded lightly and silence ensued for a brief moment, "You're pretty good." Damon had complimented her, but she saw it took all he had to even do it. Athena nodded at him, "So are you..for a vampire." Damon flashed her the first ever genuine smile he had ever given her. It felt…different.

Like territory was being explored cautiously and both parties weren't so sure how to continue exploring. It was silent for a beat before he added lowly, "Look, like my brother said earlier..Bon Bon knows what's doing. Give her some time. A nice witch is a good witch. You don't want to upset her..trust me." Athena was shocked by the sincerity in his voice, but merely nodded instead of trying to speak.

It was silent for a bit longer before he got up to go back inside, but she turned to look at him, "I had fun today." It came out quickly and earnestly. She felt a crimson red light up her cheeks.

Damon hesitated, his brows furrowed for a moment as her comment startled him. He swallowed thickly, hesitating awkwardly in between the porch area and the front door that was now within his reach.

She saw it on his face..the realization that he actually had fun with her. The Werecat. The one he supposedly despised so much, yet just couldn't find it in him to kill. The girl who was a pain in his ass and was causing more problems than she was worth. Yeah, that girl.

That was the girl he just had fun with today.

"Yeah, me too." His tone was low, a little hesitant and maybe even a little awkward, but the truth had escaped his lips. He averted her gaze and walked back inside, shutting the front door behind him.

Athena sat on the porch for a while and didn't come back inside until Elena and Caroline pulled up, all smiles and excited to tell her about the New Year's celebration in the town.

"So, how did your day go?" Caroline asked and Elena stood by, her soft smile encouraging, but Athena chose not to dish anything. She decided in that moment to keep how her day with Damon went to herself and instead smiled brightly and answered, "It was...interesting."

The girls stared at her, Caroline giving her a look that said give me details now and Elena got the hint before Caroline did, "I sense a story for another time." Athena nodded silently at Elena until Elena's phone started ringing.

Elena looked up, "It's Bonnie.." She answered quickly, "Bonnie, what's up?" Elena looked up to Athena, her eyes wide, "Athena, Bonnie said she'd be ready to do the spell tomorrow night."

Athena felt her heart speed up at the prospect of finding out information as soon as tomorrow. She nodded curtly to Elena, "Whenever she's ready, I"ll be here." Elena nodded and walked off to tell Bonnie while Caroline smiled encouragingly.

This was it.

Tomorrow she might just find out more about her history.

She swallowed thickly and followed the girls into the Salvatore manor as her insides swarmed with nervousness, excitement and a semblance of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be a witchy one and we will go back in time! ^.^


	13. History Revealed

《This will be all over soon

Pour salt into the open wound》

Athena found herself the following evening sitting in the Salvatore living room, biting her nails and knocking her knee up and down relentlessly in anticipation. Her blonde hair was wavy today from sleeping on it damp and she wore a simple cotton shirt with a pocket near her right breast.

She adorned the outfit with a long black and silver necklace that was layered and a pair of skinny jeans and converse. Her black nails chipping away as her mouth worked at biting down the nails.

"Nervous, huh"

She whipped around to see Damon in his fitted black shirt, dark jeans and dark shoes making his way down the steps into the living room. He eyed the space where the rug had been and noted it was gone and replaced with a chalk drawn circle on the hard wood floors. He grimaced, "Hope that stuff can be cleaned off." She gave him a look and he flashed a stupid kilowatt grin at her.

Her heart raced in her chest and she ended up putting her head in her hands, rubbing her face and then peeking at Damon between her fingers as he poured a glass of bourbon.

Her hands fell in her lap and he glanced up at her, his brow raised slightly at her distressed behavior. He came around the couch and to the living room with two small tumblers, handing her one silently. She looked up, not expecting him to offer her something to cool her nerves, but took it gratefully.

Athena took a sip, letting the burn coat her throat and simmer down to her stomach. "That obvious?" She quipped back with a half-hearted smile. Damon raised his brows, "I could smell your anxiety all the way upstairs, yeah it's obvious." She nodded, not really knowing what to say. She took another sip before looking to Damon with a hesitant look, "I just have no idea what I'm about to see."

Damon had already gulped down half of his drink and she wondered briefly if the anxious look in his eyes was because he himself was anxious, or if her emotions were so heightened they were affecting other people. "Well, can't be as bad as my family history. Trust me. "

Damon smirked, Athena smirked back, but she saw a pang of sadness in his blue eyes and she furrowed her brows in concern, "What exactly happened, Damon?"

Athena was only privy to certain details about the Salvatore's and how they became vampires. Stefan hadn't gone into too many details about how they were turned that night they shared pizza.

All he had given her was a girl named Katherine Pierce, the year was 1864 and few other minor details, but she got the sneaking suspicion that this Katherine girl had come between the brothers. But, that was just Athena being presumptuous; she could have it all wrong.

There had to be more though, judging by Damon's face when she asked him what happened.

He also looked genuinely curious that Athena was interested to know as his brows knitted together, but before he could open his mouth to start talking Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan walked in and Damon looked relived he wasn't going to have to take that trip down memory lane.

Athena gulped down the last of her drink and Damon took the glass before she stood up, smoothing her hands over her blue jeans in nervous anticipation. Bonnie held the Grimoire in her arms, clutching it to her chest and a half smile on her face. Damon looked between everyone and then back at Athena before muttering, "The nerd herd has arrived."

Stefan rolled his eyes before walking into the living room with everyone in tow. Caroline smiled, bouncing over to Athena, "So, you ready to find out your history?"

She was rocking on her heels as if she were the one about to find about her own history. Athena couldn't help but feel a swell of love for this vivacious blonde she started to consider a friend. "Yeah, I guess.." Athena muttered before Elena and Bonnie walked over.

"So, how does this work?" Elena asked as Bonnie handed the Grimoire to an opened page. Bonnie studied the page, reciting something under her breath over and over again before moving towards the coffee table where Stefan had set out a witchy looking dish that could be used to crush herbs. Bonnie walked around and started to get to work and Caroline got all the candles out of the box that Stefan had also brought in from Bonnie's car.

Bonnie looked up at Athena and walked straight to her, with Elena hovering close behind. Caroline stopped placing all the candles around the chalk circle to look up and listen as well.

"I've never done this kind of spell before, so bear with me…but we'll be linked the entire time. Nothing we see can hurt us. We'll be like ghosts in that world just observing." Athena nodded at Bonnie's words and Bonnie reached out to grip her hands in her own, "Whatever you do when I say we need to go you need to grab on to me like this. We have to stay linked upon entering and leaving."

Athena narrowed her brows in concern, "What happens if I don't link with you?" Bonnie stared seriously back at Athena before deadpanning, "You won't wake up."

"Uh, woah. Hold up. Time out here. You're saying there's a chance you two won't be able to come back?" Damon did the general sign for time out and started to walk up to Bonnie with wild blue eyes.

"Bonnie, you never said something like this could happen!" Elena chimed out in concern for her best friend. "What the hell, Bonnie?" Caroline bit out, standing up with a candle in her hand hanging loosely at her side. Stefan looked in between everyone with knitted brows while Bonnie gathered herself to explain.

"This spell is very powerful.." She started and Caroline threw her hands up in frustration, "Yeah and either of you not coming back is a very, very bad thing." Bonnie gave her a look before Athena found her voice, "What exactly would happen if we didn't link up in time?"

Bonnie was staring at her stoically before taking a deep breath and explaining, "We're going to be considered ghosts in this world. We might just be observing, but if anything goes wrong and we can't link up in time for when we need to leave, our bodies will remain in a coma-like state, but us, our souls..we'll be hanging in limbo, I guess."

Athena's eyes were wide and everyone in the room went silent.

Except for Damon.

"Bad idea. This entire thing is a really, really bad idea. Have any of you seen the Twilight Zone?" Damon was looking incredulously at everyone while Athena gave Bonnie a simple nod of her head. "Okay, let's do this. Just make sure we link up in time. I really don't have time to hang out in limbo indefinitely."

Damon took a step forward and Athena knitted her brows at him, "You're seriously going through with this?" Athena took a small step back and was immediately aware of all the eyes that were staring at her and Damon right now. "What do you care, Damon? I thought you hated her." Caroline's voice rang out and she crossed her arms while giving him a pointed look.

He gave her an annoyed glance before throwing his hands out, "Why don't you mind your own business, blondie?" She glared, but backed down as Damon returned his attention to Athena. "I have to do this. I need to know and not only that, but we can see what happened and if we can see what happened then maybe we can figure out what the wolves want."

Damon was staring at her, his blue eyes waves of emotions that only she could see since he was staring right at her, "And if you don't come back? What then?" His voice took on a meaner tone, one that was clearly enraged that she'd go through with such a spell that might be her and Bonnie's doom.

"Then you'll finally be rid of me, Damon." There was a look in his eye that she couldn't quite pinpoint, but before she could try and figure it out Bonnie spoke up, "It's settled. Let's get started."

Elena looked at Bonnie with a flash of concern and Bonnie walked over to rub her shoulder, "I'll be fine Elena." Elena looked to Bonnie before nodding reluctantly. Elena caught Stefan's gaze and they both stared at one another in quiet concern for their friends. Everyone proceeded to start working again and Bonnie worked with Caroline to light all the candles except the few that lined the top part of the circle.

Damon hovered in the background, but she couldn't help but notice he had already poured himself another drink. "I still say it's a bad idea, brother." Damon said morosely while Stefan chewed on the inside of his mouth in thought, "Well, it's all we got right now." Damon shot him an angry look before downing the rest of his bourbon.

Bonnie ushered Athena into the circle and nodded, "Now, lay down in the circle. I'm right behind you. Caroline, light the candles once we've joined hands and Elena, light the inside of that bowl." Elena was in charge of the bowl of herbs and oddities, while Caroline manned the candles. Bonnie walked into the circle and lay down next to Athena. They clasped hands and Caroline lit the rest of the candles to close the circle.

Stefan inched his way towards Elena, his hand taking hers in his own and she gave him a grateful look before squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I trust Bonnie." Elena said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

Damon's brows were knitted together in frustration while Caroline backed up slowly as the candles were lit and found her place near Damon. The two looked at one another and Caroline muttered, "For once, I think you're right." Damon huffed, "If I wasn't so annoyed I'd want that recorded." Caroline smirked and returned her attention to the circle.

Bonnie squeezed her hand and Athena squeezed back, "Bonnie?" Athena whispered before seeing Bonnie pop her head up to look at her. "Thanks for doing this." Bonnie gave a tight smile before nodding her head, "Lay back. Think about the truth you want to know and focus on it. Concentrate on only that. I'm going to say the spell, but no matter how you feel or what happens, don't let go of my hand." Athena nodded dutifully before doing as she was told.

As foreign words started to drift from Bonnie's mouth Athena felt herself getting light, as if she were floating, but she wasn't. She could feel the flames from the candles grow as the heat nearly licked at her skin. The floating feeling turned into something every so prickly and painful before it seared her from head to toe and she let out an audible gasp, followed by a hiss from the pain.

She swore she could hear voices over Bonnie's chanting and one sounded like Damon's, but she tuned it all out. Her breathing started to increase in anxiety and adrenaline, but Bonnie squeezed reassuringly and she found her breathing starting to even out. The words got louder and she could feel wind whipping around them as well as the growing flames from the candles.

Bonnie's words were growing more strained, but just as she thought the spell wasn't working everything flashed in the room beneath her closed her eyes and Athena felt herself lying upon something damp. She still had Bonnie's hands clasped in her own, but the flooring they lay on was different now.

Athena opened her eyes and stared up at a sky that was dark, filled with stars and a large moon. Bonnie stirred and as she sat up with Athena's hand still in hers, she used her free hand to wipe a dark stain that had formed under her nose.

They both looked around and Bonnie smiled widely, "It worked!" Athena was free to let go of Bonnie's hand now and she realized she had woken up on the ground. They were outside a large wooded forest and behind them voices could be heard, jeers and shouts, and she strained to see a small village type set up behind them.

Bonnie's eyes widened and they both got up from the ground to brush themselves off. "Where are we?" Athena asked, looking around nervously before seeing in the distance of the village people dancing around a large bonfire, voices carried to her and in a blink of an eye two of the villagers had shifted into large mountain lions.

They were running straight at them now and Athena's eyes widened in fear and in awe as the mountain lions zipped past them and straight into the forest as if they hadn't been there at all.

"My people.." Athena mumbled awestruck and Bonnie watched as the mountain lions disappeared into the woods behind them. "Just remember, no one can hear us or see us. We're just spectating." Athena looked to Bonnie with wonder, "How were you able to bring us to this point in time in history?"

Bonnie smirked, "That cup of herbs that Elena lit on fire at a certain point in the spell also had a few of your strands of hair in it. The spell feeds off you, Athena. I just invoke the spell, but ultimately it was going to show us what you really wanted to see. I just put it together to make it happen. This is all you, girl." Bonnie offered a kind smile but saw Athena's smiled falter, "But, it's dangerous. Why would you do this knowing the risks?"

Bonnie pulled a stray leaf from her hair and dropped it to the ground before answering back, "Since you came to town I haven't felt well. I've had this feeling that maybe, maybe the witches were trying to tell me something, maybe I was getting sent a sign that I needed to pay attention. Honestly, I don't know, but I feel connected to you somehow that I can't put my finger on. But, being a witch has it's perks because..here we are."

Athena offered Bonnie a wide smile back before they made their way silently through the grassy area towards the village. Her stomach did flip flops as they neared the village. Wherever they were at, they were in the depths of history, so far from the present that awaited them back at the Salvatore manor. The sky was clear and the land beyond the village looked like it spread for miles.

Bonnie and Athena continued to walk until they were close enough to smell the woodsy scent and smell of cooked meat wafting from the middle of the village. People danced and laughed, others hooted and hollered, while others stared pensively into the fire.

She felt a deep emotion in her bell as she watched the village of Werecats enjoy themselves. She wondered curiously what they were celebrating, but that all became clear as the cries of a baby came from a wrapped blanket that a woman was holding.

And there, in the center of it all was the leader, Ares. He stood beautifully with his olive skin and dark black locks that were shortly cropped, but slicked back. He cooed at the baby in his wife's arms and then the baby was passed around from villager to villager, everyone taking a look at the second royal baby before them.

"That's Ares, he was the leader." Athena murmured to Bonnie and she watched as the woman, whom Athena figured was the leader's Queen, smile at Ares. Beside them was a boy with ashy blonde hair and he seemed like he was older, maybe eight or nine. He was the Prince.

The Queen had long wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Bonnie knitted her brows, "She looks like you.." Athena felt her breath hitch and she shook her head, "Kind of weird, huh?" She nervously avoided Bonnie's eyes at the thought that she was from the royal line of Werecats.

Their attention was brought to a woman and a man that hurried away from the crowd of celebration, covered in shawls and trying to look inconspicuous. Athena and Bonnie both exchanged glances, "Follow them." She didn't know why, but she had a feeling this was something she needed to see.

Athena and Bonnie followed the couple as they wandered away from the village and into the forest. The leaves and twigs beneath her feet crunched as they made their way behind the couple, farther into the forest before they stopped suddenly. Bonnie and Athena both stopped abruptly and a figure to the right of the couple appeared in a black cloak. She dropped the hood and Bonnie gasped.

The woman before her was a dark skinned woman with a blunt and angular cut of hair, but it looked as if it had been hacked by a rigid blade. The woman had dark honey colored eyes and an assortment of tribal looking tattoos around her face and eyes.

Athena cocked her head to the side and looked from Bonnie to the girl and back to Bonnie. Bonnie was wide eyed and silent, so Athena fell silent as well. The hooded woman cocked her head to the side, "Just you two?" The couple nodded and took a step forward, "Do you have it?" They were impatient and Athena got a feeling something was awry.

The hooded woman smirked, "Of course." She reached into her robe and pulled out a long golden chain and attached to the golden chain was a circular pendant and inside the pendant was a very red ruby looking stone.

The couple took a step forward, but the woman clasped it tightly in her hands, holding it to her chest, "You do realize what this requires? You understand what you are about to do?" The couple exchanged a look that was a little hard for Athena and Bonnie to see, but the moment was tense.

The man stuttered, "Wha-what do we need to do?" The woman groaned, "What do we need to do? We'll do anything. We just need this to work."

The dark skinned woman began to respond with a tone laced with danger, death and sin, "A spell like this requires sacrifice. It goes against nature to try and control a species that is not yours to control."

The woman nodded, but the man seemed to draw back at the word, sacrifice.

"S-Sacrifice?"

Athena quickly realized this dark skinned woman was a witch.

The witch nodded solemnly, "Not just one. But, two. Each from royal blood." The woman nodded again, clearly eager to get it over and done with, but the man held his hand out, "Wait, wait. You mean from each side?" The witch nodded once in confirmation.

The man turned on the woman beside him, "You realize what this means, Jezabell? Are you insane? We have to kill one of our own and one of the wolves. This is treason, murder, this is madness!"

The woman, Jezabell, turned on the man and quickly shot her hand out to his throat and squeezed, "This is the only way! You understand the wolves are waiting to take us over. It will happen one day whether we are ready or not, but if we do this..we have the power to control them. If that amulet can harness a spell that will give us control, we can win. We can have a leg up. Ares and Talia are fools; they think we can live in peace. We strike before the others can strike us. That's how it has to be."

The man yanked away from the woman, rubbing his throat and looking resigned to the woman's whims. The witch looked at the two seriously, "So, is this what you choose to do? Once the decision has been made there is no going back." The woman nodded, "Now explain how this works."

The witch held up the amulet necklace, "The blood of the sacrifices will fuel this amulet, The Rose Thorn. I say the spell and then the amulet will be ready. Once you wear this amulet, you will repeat the incantation to activate it. And once that is done, the power is yours. This spell goes against nature, please keep that in mind. Not one person was meant to control another species, regardless what they are."

The woman furrowed her brow and looked to the witch completely ignoring her warning, "Does this go both ways? Can we control both werewolves and werecats? Or can we only control werewolves?"

The witch smirked, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Jezabell. If a werecat wears the amulet, they can only control a werewolf. However, if a werewolf were to get ahold of this and find out the incantation, they would be able to control a werecat."

The man and the woman exchanged a look before the man mumbled, "Then, The Rose Thorn can never fall into the hands of a werewolf. Ever." The witch nodded before tossing the amulet to Jezabell. She caught it effortlessly and the witch started to walk away, "I will see you two at the next full moon with everything I need." She paused and turned around, "It will be up to you two to get me the royal sacrifices."

Sacrifices.

Wolf cubs missing.

Pieces of a puzzle were starting to make sense in her head. A sick sense of what had happened started to creep into her bones.

Athena felt like she was about to be sick and soon the scene changed and it was from when the Leaders of the wolf packs came to confront Areas over the disappearance of the wolf cubs. Athena felt her body growing colder as the betrayal of her own kind washed over her like a splash of cold water to the face.

Jezabell and that man went behind Ares' back and made a deal with a witch to procure an amulet that would give them control over the wolves, but at the cost of children's lives. Royal blood from the wolves' side and royal blood from the werecats side.

Something Damon said days ago popped into her head...

"You'd be surprised the things your own kin will do.."

He was right.

However, where was the death of the Prince? Why hadn't he been killed? He was, afterall, the royal blood they would need for the spell.

Or the newborn, Her mind chimed out with this sickening thought.

Were they able to do the spell before the wolves had confronted Ares?

However, she saw Talia, the newborn girl, and the Prince in the crowd and she felt her heart swell with relief. Yet, the revulsion she felt and shame burned deeper than anything she had ever felt before. How could these people, HER people, kill innocent children and go behind Ares' back?

Ares was struck down and killed during the confrontation; just like the history had played out from the stories she was told. It didn't hurt any less, even though she knew it was coming. To see it was still something that cut her deeply...Her heart broke for her people and for Ares, who was innocent in all of this.

All her people were, except the two that had betrayed Areas.

Jezabell and that man.

Pandemonium broke out in the village. Werecats were rounded up and others were killed on the spot. She cried out, but Bonnie held her hand, drawing her back away from the attack because there was nothing Athena could do. Athena's tears were a mixture of sadness and anger. She watched as Talia, the Prince and the newborn were personally rounded up by the man that had killed their King and Athena gritted her teeth as they were tied like cattle.

But, if the Prince and newborn were alive..then the spell never saw its completion. Then, where was the amulet? And where were Jezabell and that man?!

The scene shifted and Bonnie looked around as darkness settled in upon them and the panic and chaos they had seen moments ago was completely gone. Athena swallowed thickly, looking around and Bonnie started to shiver. They were back to the spot where they had first woken up at. A few flames of fire started to light up all around them, thick patches of it that in a way, looked to be surrounding them.

"Someone's here." Bonnie whispered with a frightened undertone, "Someone's hijacked their way into my spell!" Before Athena could utter how or why that was possible, a harrowing and masculine figure started to walk towards them from the forest line.

"Get us out of here, now!" Athena finally found her voice, but Bonnie was already trembling, falling to her knees and clutching her head as if someone were interfering with her incantation to get out of there. Athena immediately dropped to Bonnie's side and huddled protectively over her as the man continued to approach with harrowing steps.

"Athena Garland, you've been eluding me for quite some time.." His voice was deep and menacing. Athena's eyes widened as she realized the man she'd been running from all this time, the pack leader who Klaus had tried so hard to protect her from was standing right before her eyes.

"The Mikaelsons aren't here to save you this time."

Athena froze in fear and could only watch in horror as the twisted smile upon his bearded face grew.


End file.
